


The Deep Blue Sea ABO

by Diane_wnkzr



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane_wnkzr/pseuds/Diane_wnkzr
Summary: 本文受《蔚蓝深海》《茶花女》启发，但不用说大家也知道比这俩差十万八千里还多，请不要抱有过高期待，谢谢~加泰王子Alpha皮X公爵情人Omega水少量法国公爵Alpha齐达内X公爵情人Omega水为防有些阅读理解不太好又喜欢视奸的同学把阅读理解做到跨年，特别给出作者独家解释，以下事实作者说了算，当然大家可以有不同意见，但是请恕我不听你的意见。1.背景设置大致为19世纪欧洲，但时间线虚化，英法西班牙国家关系虚化，请勿考据2.如果您觉得《安娜卡列尼娜》是讲水性杨花欧洲潘金莲和男小三注定没有好下场的故事，那么这个故事也是三观极歪的，请勿观看。





	1. Chapter 1

“告诉我，你高贵优雅的齐内丁公爵会这么操你吗？把你这样抵在大宅的门上直接操射，让每一个靠近大宅门口的人都能听见你撩人的浪叫，让你浓烈的信息素无法控制的飘满整个庄园？”皮克湛蓝的眼睛瞬也不瞬的看着拉莫斯，纯净的蓝色翻涌着欲望如同一片熊熊燃烧的冰海。

拉莫斯永远不会忘记自己第一次看见这双漂亮的蓝眼睛的场景，他迷失在这片冰蓝的火焰之中。他笑了笑，收紧了手臂，给这双眼睛印上一个热烈的亲吻。然后又低了低头贴着皮克的耳廓回答他的问题：“当一个男人不自信的时候，他就会很在意。亲爱的，如果你只想成为更好而不是最好，或许下一次在这扇门上操我的人会是另一个。”

拉莫斯带着些微喘沙哑的声音，伴着他炙热的呼吸不断敲打在皮克的耳膜上，皮克放弃他的绅士体贴。空气中的海风气味愈发浓烈，他再不给刚刚达到高潮的拉莫斯喘息的时间，他双手扣紧拉莫斯的大腿，加大了自己的动作，猛地顶开了因为刚刚的高潮而微微张开的生殖腔。生殖腔被粗暴的打开引得拉莫斯发出一声短促的呻吟。皮克听见他这不受控制的反应，不禁带了笑容，一边毫不停歇的顶进拉莫斯生殖腔的极限，一边说：“你永远不满足对吗？不论我给你多少次高潮，你永远期待下一次，更热烈，更好的下一次。放心，我会永远满足你，下一次，下下一次，每一次。”

拉莫斯吻上了喋喋不休的唇，阻止了皮克继续说下去，也没有让皮克看见他嘴角略带嘲讽的笑。

拉莫斯第一次见到皮克是在《茶花女》的巴黎首演，他作为法国齐内丁·齐达内公爵的情人与公爵一同出席。他记得加泰公国小公爵杰拉德·皮克在与他行贴面礼的时候对他说的第一句话：“您的眼睛融化了盛夏的太阳。”拉莫斯从那一刻起就知道，皮克不同于任何他认识的上流人物。

祝酒歌还没唱到一半，拉莫斯就听见皮克在他耳边低声说：“一咏三叹多么无聊。如果您愿意去吹吹塞纳河的风，我愿为您的车夫。”

“一个高尚的贵族绅士不会这样邀约公爵的情人，特别是与公爵同处一个包厢的时候。”

“我不是高尚，也不是绅士，我是上流社会的叛逆，也可以是您的车夫，只要您愿意。”说完皮克便离开了包厢。

“我不想听了，先回去了。”

“中途离开太失礼了。”齐达内拉住想要起身的拉莫斯低声说。

“我早就说过，我不喜欢这些，我是猎人的儿子，从来就没有蓝血。”

“够了，你十七岁来我身边，现在也已经三年多了，别表现的像第一天从乡下来巴黎。”

“那就送我回乡下，您高贵的巴黎总有人能让您睡得心满意足。说什么失礼，小公爵离开也没有人说一句，不过是些虚伪的礼数。”

齐达内看拉莫斯的态度坚决，也不想继续讨论下去引人注意，只得许他先走了。

拉莫斯刚踏出剧院的大门便看见坐在马车前的皮克，一双蓝色的眸子在黑夜中也不失光彩。“您叫我好等。”

“如果我不出来呢？”

“抱歉，从没想过会有这个可能性。当一个叛逆认出了另一个叛逆，一起逃跑才是唯一的可能。”皮克伸出手把拉莫斯拉上了车。

那天塞纳河的夜景拉莫斯几乎毫无印象，相信皮克也记不太住了，毕竟他们没逛一会儿就在河岸的某处停车操在了一起。

皮克只用手就让他射了出来，高潮来的汹涌而剧烈，他失去了片刻的心神。等他还魂，就看见皮克脸上挂着一些他的浊白，煽情的流过他的蓝眼睛。拉莫斯克制不住的吻上去，吻净他的眉眼，又带着淡淡的腥膻味与皮克热吻。他葡萄酒与新鲜橄榄香气的信息素不受控制的充斥着整个车厢，与皮克海风味道的信息素交融在一起，他的味道没有被风吹散甚至仿佛成了风本身。

拉莫斯低下头含住皮克的勃起，皮克突然被这紧致温暖的口腔包裹，忍不住向后靠在车厢壁上，按着拉莫斯顶起了胯。拉莫斯一边吞吐着一边抬眼看着皮克，他沉溺于快感的风暴之中，蔚蓝的眸子汹涌着情欲。拉莫斯以几次深喉作为这场性事的终结，当皮克从高潮的余韵回过神的时候，拉莫斯已经把自己收拾齐整坐在一旁。

“哦，别告诉我你想就这么结束。”皮克抱住拉莫斯不停的在他颈侧落下轻吻。

“别忘了，我是公爵的情人。”

“我也是公爵，这些头衔毫无意义。”

“当然有意义，特别是当他是法国最尊贵的公爵，而我们又身处巴黎的时候。我的车夫，现在请你送我回公爵别馆。”

“那我还会有幸为您驾车吗？”

“不，我想没这个必要了。”

皮克握紧了拉莫斯的手，拉莫斯回敬了一个狡黠的笑容，“后天公爵要去瑞典，你或许更有兴趣做我的客人？”

“荣幸之至。”


	2. Chapter 2

“今年生日你想要什么？”齐内丁公爵颇为不满的搅弄了几下盘子里的炖土豆露出一个不甚明显的恶嫌表情。

拉莫斯抬眼看了看，轻蔑的笑意挂在脸上，“你说了明天才回巴黎，今天晚上吃的是乡下菜，厨房改的算快了，甜点已经换了你喜欢的舒芙蕾。”

“你现在的厨娘能做出全欧洲最好的佳肴，可是你偏偏只要吃炖土豆。你知道有时候你可以试着不那么固执。”

“你也可以试着不那么固执的认为炖土豆难以下咽，但是我们都不愿意，不是吗？”

齐达内看着拉莫斯琥珀色的眼睛缀着点点光亮，他从来弄不明白拉莫斯到底是真的爱吃这简陋的食物，还是仅仅爱这食物自带的格格不入。他耸了耸肩不再纠结这个，“反正你永远也不会听话。算了，你生日要什么礼物？你可以好好想一想不着急，你知道你能得到什么。”

拉莫斯咽下盘子里最后一口土豆笑着说：“我当然知道，给我修一间足球训练室吧，Sir。”

齐达内没有想到拉莫斯今年真的改了要求，拉莫斯一贯坚持他想要的生日礼物便是标记他，只是齐达内从未同意。即便满巴黎的人都知道拉莫斯是他的情人，他也得给公爵夫人一点体面。他从不标记其他人，也不与拉莫斯一同渡过热潮期。法国律法对Omega有些许照顾，Apha如果标记了Omega哪怕日后分开，也需要付一定数目的赡养费用，金额不高但足够没有收入Omega吃上黑面包不至于饿死。这点小小的补偿对于贵族名流们来说不够一餐饭钱，是以往往名流们都爱标记数个Omega，最疯的一个子爵仅在巴黎就有九十多名Omega情人被他标记，搞到最后他本人也记不清究竟是哪些人，每到月初府上领钱的队伍排得快到街尾，也算巴黎一景。

钱上齐达内不在意，他也知道拉莫斯并非为此，齐达内觉得，拉莫斯并不是真心想要这个标记，毕竟一个标记对于Omega的影响要远大于Alpha热潮期的痛苦远不是这点钱能够弥补的，或许是齐达内的拒绝才让这个显得格外珍贵。

齐达内有点不适应拉莫斯的变化，他冷着脸说道：“足球？想让你陪我打个猎你嫌累，足球反倒不累了？”

“我已经听话了不是吗？你总要给我一次我想要的。”

齐达内颇有些无言以对，这确实是拉莫斯三年多来最听话的一次，“好吧，我会要人在宅子里布置出一间训练室。你在这里玩倒没什么，带着杰拉德小公爵去野球场的事儿，还是不要再有下次。他被宠坏了不顾贵族体面，可这事儿要是传出去，多半会怪在你身上。你年轻，总喜欢和他这样的小伙子玩不奇怪，但凡事要有分寸。”

这番话说出来意在敲打他，拉莫斯听来只觉得厌恶。齐达内总觉得他和其他Alpha的交往是为了获取他的关注。倒不是说拉莫斯没有做过这样的蠢事儿，他做过很多次。只是拉莫斯自己也烦了。打破齐达内完美情感控制，他已经决定放弃了。齐达内根本就不在乎他睡过多少人，只要他不被标记，在齐达内需要的时候能够充当一个合格的情人，这就够了。齐达内看不上他的忠贞，甚至用这种不在乎检验他的贵族坚持。身为贵族公爵，对一个平民的喜爱是不能超过爱一件漂亮瓷器的，瓷器哪有忠诚可谈？

拉莫斯和皮克的交往有些不一样，他在和皮克交际时从没想到过齐达内。拉莫斯不知道自己和皮克算什么关系，他也不在乎，反正他随时会离开巴黎两人再也不相见，何必过分费心。拉莫斯喜欢与皮克有今天没明日做爱。皮克也愿意在野球场滚的一身草屑与泥巴，只为了和拉莫斯踢一场畅快的球赛。他们都会在领先的时候冲击对手的禁区，哪怕是后卫也为进球快乐，拉莫斯永远记得皮克说“我总会赢得一切”时的神采飞扬。拉莫斯才不会拒绝一个出色的队友兼情人，哪怕他是个随时消失的蓝血贵族。

“我又不是什么侯爵公爵的，喜欢野球场踢球也没什么，要是在乎别人的看法，我早就跳下塞纳河了。小公爵好歹出身显赫，你不如对他自己的分寸多些信心？”

齐达内微微皱了皱眉，拉莫斯一贯如此，他倒是不意外。“算了，反正他在巴黎也不过再待一个多月。他父亲看不惯他这样放浪形骸，要他学着理政，以后是没什么机会来巴黎胡闹的。”

拉莫斯不以为意的笑了笑，懒得再回答。仆人出了餐厅去准备上甜点，拉莫斯看见他出了门就蹲下身子直接爬过了餐桌来到齐达内的脚下。

“你这是干什么？快点起来，叫下人看见像什么样子。”

“我当然是要顺您的心。我的发情期就在明后天，要不是为了这个，你也不必赶得这样。何况，你一直知道我不爱吃舒芙蕾。”说着拉莫斯低头在齐达内的大腿内侧落下一个个吻。

“胡闹，你给我起来，赶紧坐回位子上去。”

“我可没胡闹，你看我信息素屏蔽贴都乖乖贴好了。”往日里拉莫斯总是不贴屏蔽贴勾着齐达内做爱，哪怕只是非发情期的临时标记，一个咬痕也好。齐达内总是按着他贴好才近他的身，不管拉莫斯怎么做，从不改变。在从不改变这点上，拉莫斯倒是跟齐达内有着十足的默契，只是这一次拉莫斯觉得放弃这个无聊的共同点。

齐达内还想继续说些什么，男仆已经端着舒芙蕾回到了餐厅，到底是训练有素的男仆，对着拉莫斯空空的位置只是皱了皱眉并无其他表示。拉莫斯在桌子下面取悦着齐达内，克制着没有发出什么声响但也足够让齐达内忍得额头冒汗。

男仆上完了甜品被齐达内打发出了房间，人刚走齐达内抬脚就把拉莫斯踢倒在地。“我看我是平日里对你太放纵了！你这个男仆已经是第五个了，你但凡体面一点，我也不至于两倍薪水都难找一个合格的仆人。你这副样子要是给他看见，明天他就得辞职。”

拉莫斯坐在地上也不着急爬起来，舔了舔嘴角露出一个嘲讽的笑，“上流社会就是上流社会，一张空椅子不能说明问题，只有看见才算，还真是公平。我放荡下流毫无廉耻的名声居然没有给他一点提示？体面地仆人愿意给一个不体面的情人服务，究竟是天真还是虚伪？”

“你给我闭嘴，他是为我服务，不是为你。”拉莫斯一贯言语尖刻，齐达内几乎都是一笑置之，今天却不知道为什么，胸中火气一拱一拱难以平息。

“您说得对，我也是为您服务的，不是吗？我服务的好，您还来得及赶回家与夫人同床共枕。”说着拉莫斯又爬上他的膝头，把已经抬头的性器含进嘴里卖力的舔弄起来。

齐达内自觉从未被拉莫斯这样对待过，自从三年前他把拉莫斯从乡下买回来，他们有无数次的性爱，也有不少出格的地方和场合，也一起消磨过无数的时光。拉莫斯对待他再不像从前，他越卖力就显得越漫不经心，齐达内只觉怒意更甚。

“滚开！你觉得自己是个廉价的婊子随便你，但是我身边从不缺婊子。我喜欢的究竟是什么，你最好想清楚。”齐达内理了理衣服，愤怒的离开了。

拉莫斯一直知道上流社会的人反复无常，双手奉上的他们往往不屑一顾，可是也不许你轻易把他们不在乎的东西拿走。不过齐达内不一样，他生气代表他在乎，他根本不允许自己在乎，所以过几天他就会气消，一切照旧。

拉莫斯乐得早早洗漱休息，可刚躺上床卧室的门便被齐达内踹开。齐达内一把把他压在床上，扯下他的底裤便把手往他后穴里摸。草草扩张了两下，便直接把自己送进了拉莫斯的身体里。拉莫斯被一下顶的受不了，闷哼了一声，齐达内也不好受，两人不上不下的相持了一会儿，齐达内的香根鸢尾气味的信息素在屋子里浓的化不开。Omega身体本能的在这种情况下分泌情液，拉莫斯也放纵自己沉溺于这本能的情欲之中，他主动动了动腰，让齐达内的阴茎更深的进入。齐达内感觉到了他的动作，一把按住他的腰卖力挺动起来。拉莫斯试图直起腰转过身子跟齐达内讨一个吻，齐达内却不为所动的按上他的腺体把他的脸压着蓬松的羽绒被里，让他看不见一丝光亮。

第二日清晨，拉莫斯带着满身狼藉醒来的时候，齐达内早已离开了。空气中香根鸢尾的味道依旧浓郁，拉莫斯后知后觉的摸上自己的腺体，一个咬痕深深的烙印在上，齐达内给了他一个临时标记。

人生只有两种悲剧，一是没有得到想要的东西，另一是得到了想要的东西。


	3. Chapter 3

皮克几乎在踏入屋内的瞬间就察觉到了拉莫斯的异样。“今天是怎么了？怎么贴起了信息素屏蔽贴？”

拉莫斯素来不喜欢贴屏蔽贴，只是有些公众场合齐达内不许他任性。一旦离开齐达内身边，他都是是立时就撕了扔得远远的。跟皮克在一起的时候，他更是从没用过。皮克本人也不爱屏蔽贴，这在贵族圈子里颇为轻佻有失体面，可谁叫他地位显赫又是个Alpha，也不过背后叫人议论议论而已。

“没什么，发情期就快到了，就收敛一下呗。宅子里的Beta闻不到，可你既然要上门，给你诱发发情了你还得出去找Omega解决。你要是没事就早些走吧，我不能留你。”

皮克看着拉莫斯站起来已经准备送客，顺势握着他的手，拉他坐了下来。“谁说我发情了要出去找Omega？你不就近在眼前？”

拉莫斯把手抽出来拉远了跟皮克的距离，“我说过不能标记我，这不是玩笑。”

哪怕拉莫斯躲得快，皮克也看见了他脖子上一个不自然的红痕，他一伸手把拉莫斯颈后的屏蔽贴给揭了下来。红肿的腺体上，印着明晃晃的牙印，甚至不止一个。“所以，你等着你的齐内丁公爵来标记你吗？他不是从不标记你，怎么这次他转了性了？”皮克感觉到嫉妒让他的血液在身体里飞速奔流着，说出这话几乎咬牙切齿。

拉莫斯笑了笑说道：“我怎么不记得跟你说过他不标记的事儿。不管他要不要，我都是他的情人，住在他的宅子里，除了他谁也不能标记我。”

“我说过，我也有个公爵头衔，他能给你的，我都能给你。让我标记你，做我的Omega。”

拉莫斯倒是对嫉妒使人盲目这句话有了新的认识，他自觉看透了齐达内和皮克的心态。

齐达内的临时标记是一时情急，往日里他交往的人倒是真没有皮克这样的胆量敢要标记他。所以，不管拉莫斯怎么做，齐达内都知道不过是虚张声势，从未放在心上。这次他与皮克交往，大概真切的感觉到一点威胁，加上出访一趟不甚顺利正是气恼的时候，便留了个临时标记宣示威权。当然，再盲目齐达内也不会给他一个真正的标记，毕竟身份尊卑有别在他心里是铁律。

皮克就简单多了，他不过是一个血气方刚的小伙子，看见一个跟自己欢好过的Omega被别的Alpha标记，就开始本能作祟。

“亲爱的公爵大人，这里是巴黎。”

“那跟我去巴塞罗那，跟我走，我给你更好的。”

“呵，Geri，你总会赢得一切不是吗？”

拉莫斯这一句话说的近似喃喃自语，皮克听不真切。“什么？”

“没什么，抱歉Geri，这一次我不能答应你。”

“为什么不能？凭什么他可以我就不可以？”

拉莫斯给了皮克一个惨淡的笑容，“Geri，我真的很想回答你，但你选错了问题。”

皮克还想再说些什么，仆从正巧敲门进来，为拉莫斯送上齐达内的第一份生日礼物，一件通体雪 白的白狐皮大衣。

白狐狸皮本是很难得的，但是拉莫斯知道齐达内送这件大衣并不是赏他一件衣服这么简单。他在提醒他，三年前，他是怎么把自己卖给了齐内丁公爵大人的。

那时候家里妹妹病重，家里值钱的都卖了也请不起医生帮妹妹看病，他跑去山上守了三天三夜才抓到一只白狐。他小心翼翼的用自己的衣服裹好它，生怕弄破了皮毛买不上价钱。他知道卖给本地的小皮货商没几个钱，就大着胆子跑去闯了大人物的马车。

“大人，要白狐狸么？我自己抓的，皮毛很完整一点磕碰也没有。”

齐达内觉得很好笑，这么个脏兮兮的少年跑来找他居然是卖猎物。“你怎么跑到这里来的，谁放你进来的？”

“我自己跑进来的大人，我听说您是个巴黎的大人物，您一定需要上好的白狐皮，您可以做个袍子什么的，符合您的身份。”

“哦是吗？可是我已经有一件了。”

少年听到这话几乎要哭出来，带着哭腔哀求道：“大人，求求您了，您就买了吧。或者您需要什么？给我点时间，熊皮您要吗，任何东西，只要您要，我一定会帮您猎到的。我妹妹病得很重，我需要十个金币救她的命。”

情绪激动的少年已经无暇顾及他的信息素控制，淡淡的红酒与新鲜橄榄的香气昭示着这是一个刚刚成熟的Omega。

“我不想要狐狸或者熊，也不想要任何野味。但是你确实有能换十个金币的东西，你愿意卖给我吗？”

“愿意愿意，任何东西。”

“如果我要的是你呢？”

少年微微一愣随即又笑了出来仿如劫后余生，“我是您的了。”

“抱歉打扰先生，这是齐内丁公爵送来的，说是给您的生日礼物。”

拉莫斯看见这白狐皮微微出神，直到仆人出声才回过神来，“没事，反正杰拉德公爵也要离开了。帮我送送他，谢谢。”

“我……”皮克想说的话没有能说完便被拉莫斯不容置疑的推出了门外。

 拉莫斯靠在关上的房门无声地说出那句话，“Geri，正确的问题是，凭什么有人可以？”

皮克打定主意绝不罢休，他派人盯着拉莫斯的住处，如果齐达内要进去，就立即通知他。他也不知道他做这些有什么用，毕竟即便他在得到消息的当下赶过去，拉莫斯也很可能已经被标记了。他不能不顾拉莫斯的意愿带走他，也不想看着齐达内标记拉莫斯，可是他什么也不能做。好在根据他的人的消息，除了有人信使正常上门之外，并无其他人登门。

皮克受到了上天的眷顾，他没有等来坏消息，却等来了拉莫斯的亲笔信请他登门。

当皮克走进拉莫斯的卧室，信息素浓烈的几乎将他醉倒，拉莫斯躺在床上难耐的呻吟着。皮克的理智只让他勉强完成了把床头柜子上的裁纸刀扫下床底，以防不小心割伤，这么一个小小的动作，就再也难以为继。他只想标记这个Omega，完全彻底的标记他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 评论是更新的最大动力，拜托大家不要让我玩成单机游戏。谢谢~

“我爱你，Sese。”伴随着这句爱语的是犬齿刺破腺体的凌厉痛感，皮克的永久标记覆盖了齐达内的临时标记，两种信息素互相冲撞让原本极为美妙的标记带上了鲜明的疼痛。拉莫斯反而觉得他更爱这样的感觉，比起单纯的快感要真实得多。

拉莫斯没有回应皮克的话，他感觉到皮克的结在他的生殖腔内撑开，他的身体克制不住在皮克温暖湿润的怀抱里微微颤抖。

激烈的热潮在渐渐平复，皮克可以感觉到身体里奔涌的血液在减缓流速，“Sese，你会喜欢巴塞罗那的，那里有纯净的海，还有热烈的太阳，阳光照在海面上会有金色的波纹，就像你的眼睛。那里很温暖用不着狐皮大衣，但是我保证会送你件帅气的骑猎装，我们可以去打猎，只有我们俩的那种，没有助手，没有仆人，没有贵族的装腔作势。你说你是猎人的儿子，那么教我像个真正的猎人那样打猎吧。”

拉莫斯听见狐皮大衣还是下意识睁开了眼，又在皮克剩下的句子里闭目不语。

“Sese，Sese……”皮克把拉莫斯抱在怀里，等着他的结慢慢的消下去。拉莫斯不回答，他也不着急，只顾自己絮絮叨叨的说话，说到后来一时想不出更多，就只一遍遍不厌其烦地叫着拉莫斯的爱称，心中充满了“这个Omega从此属于我”的餍足。

“Sese”原本只有他的父母还有妹妹叫过，自从来到巴黎，他便无意与他人分享这个名字。当然，他不主动提，他人也无从问起。只是皮克不一样，他总是能想到些奇奇怪怪的问题。

“我该怎么称呼你呢？”

“塞尔吉奥，或者拉莫斯，随您喜欢。”

“不，那太冰冷了。或者塞吉？不还是不够好。”

“那你想怎么样呢?”

“我想像你的家人一样称呼你，你的母亲如何叫你？”

“Sese。”

“很好，Sese，很美的名字。”

拉莫斯不知道为什么自己会回答这个问题，可能皮克总有些让人难以抗拒的力量，毕竟他的眼中藏有碧空与深海的力量。

皮克一边唤着"Sese"，一边把他更紧的拥进怀里，拉莫斯知道，他在等着他回答，但他依然沉默。  
“Sese，说点什么。”

“暖和的城市住起来确实会舒服些。”

“就这么多？”

“你还想我说些什么？我得提醒你，这只是第一波热潮，如果再不睡会儿，未来的三天会非常难熬。”

“你一定会爱上巴塞罗那，我们的家会能一眼看见海。”皮克无视拉莫斯的提示自顾自地说。

拉莫斯对于皮克过分温情，以至于有失恰当的用词感到头疼，“我们的家”这样的词让人容易涌起妄想。好在拉莫斯并没有这个弱点。

有时候一个永久标记仿佛能够改变一切，更多的时候，标记只是个标记。

“闭嘴，睡觉！”

关于这个发情期的记忆，在皮克和拉莫斯的脑海里都是破碎的，梦境香甜，热潮畅快，床榻的一片狼藉，浴池里的翻涌浮沉，在床上被分享的可颂，在腰窝里被饮尽的红酒，喃喃的耳语，交缠的四肢，时间变得毫无意义。

可惜时间有意义，当加泰老公爵的信使上门的时候，皮克知道他不得不立即启程离开巴黎。

“Sese，我现在必须得立刻赶回巴塞罗那，我会留我的侍从Jose在这里。等你准备好就去找他，他会带你去巴塞罗那跟我汇合。”

拉莫斯躺在床上沉默的看着皮克整理自己的衣服。

“Sese我很抱歉现在要离开，以后我会补偿你，答应我你会跟Jose走的。”

“好了，你快走吧，我会去找Jose的。”

皮克迅速在拉莫斯脸上落下一个吻，随后便离开了。

拉莫斯走到窗边挑开窗帘的一角，目送着皮克离开。他唤来仆人打扫卧室，又派人去请齐达内上门，自己则去洗漱一番收拾整齐等待着齐达内的到来。

对于拉莫斯热潮期是与皮克一同度过的事，齐达内已有耳闻，但他从没想到拉莫斯居然敢让皮克永久标记了他。他不顾贵族风度大声质问着拉莫斯：“你怎么敢？”

“是啊，我怎么敢。我妹妹的病还全靠您请的医生照顾呢。您是怎么说的呢？上个月她还换了新药，身体好多了对吗？”

“你……”

“我妹妹在半年前就已经去世了，我父母也已经消失无踪，您仁慈的照料着的，又是哪户幸运的人家呢？伟大的齐内丁公爵，您预备将这个谎言维持到哪一天呢？等到您终于厌烦了我？”

齐达内脸上有了内疚的神情，“你妹妹的病实在是无法可治，我已经尽力了。我也从来没有苛待过你的父母，他们突然消失，我也不知道是因为什么。是谁跟你说得这些？”

“当然，我从没怀疑过您这一点。我父母一直以为我在您身边做侍从，大概是您对他们太好，以至于他们还能接触到巴黎的人。他们知道我一直做的是您的婊子，便逃走了以期不要成为我的负担。’亲爱的儿子，我们从不知道你妹妹的病让你付出的是这样的代价。我们会离巴黎远远的，谁也找不到我们，请不要再为了我们做任何你不想做的事情。或许今生难以再见，不论你如何选择，不论我们身在何方，请记住我们永远爱你。‘这是他们托人寄给我的信件。所以今天，我向您要求一个了断。”

“了断？这些年我对你难道不好？我对你的家人也是从不吝啬。你以为皮克能给你什么不一样的？以他的身份地位，他又能给你什么承诺？你不要以为有个永久标记就代表些什么，按照加泰的法律永久标记的Omega甚至拿不到Alpha的抚养金。”

“不，这一切和他没有关系，我不是因为他。我想离开只是因为我想离开，您说得对，如果没有您我妹妹三年前就死了，这些年您的恩我记着。现在您想怎么罚我，送我去监狱我也认了，只是请您在这之后让我离开。”

“我就这么让你受不了？”

“不，您知道的，我爱过您，但那已经过去了。”

走出大宅的时候，拉莫斯除了身上的衣服，什么也没带。他所有的一切都是公爵给的，自然也该还回去。穿回多年没穿过的粗布衣服，心里难得的感到轻松。他走了一天才走回了家里，巴黎郊区的那个小屋，看得出已经很久没有人住了。他没有选择去找Jose，因为他知道齐达内说得对，Geri没什么不一样，贵族与平民，哦不他已经比不了普通平民了，这故事注定是悲剧收场。他喜欢Geri但是他不会选择把一样的日子再来一遍，他选择在终场前停下这部戏。让Geri永久标记他本来不在他的计划当中，但他知道这是让齐达内现在就能放手的唯一办法。Geri好胜又有责任心，他想要一切包括标记他，又深信永久标记便要负责的那套说辞，一点金钱上的花费于他不算什么。可是拉莫斯并不想要成为一个责任。

他托人传了张字条给Geri，“没必要做个责任心太重的叛逆，标记只是标记。祝好，勿念。——Sese”

拉莫斯在老宅里暂时住下，这里离巴黎太近他不希望某一天再被什么人记起。但他要先修整几天，备下些干粮和水，猎些东西换路费再走。住下的第三天，下了一天的雨，他没有出门，却听见急促的敲门声。

他打开门，门外不是寻求避雨的路人，是颇为狼狈的杰拉德公爵。皮克看见拉莫斯的那一刻，想问的千句万句话统统涌了出来。“为什么不来找我？”“你真的只是把我当成离开齐内丁公爵的挡箭牌吗？”“你还记不记得答应过我什么？”“你当真随便到永久标记也不当回事儿吗？”

他在寻找拉莫斯踪迹的时候想问过千千万万遍的话，他都放弃了。他用他那如同深海一般的眼睛瞬也不瞬地望着拉莫斯，微微伸出手等着拉莫斯回应，“Sese，现在的巴塞罗那比这里暖和多了，你愿意去看看吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.背景设置大致为19世纪欧洲，但时间线虚化，英法西班牙国家关系虚化，请勿考据（简单来说就是什么国就是个名，当权游七国也行啊）
> 
> 2.更新太慢我都不好意思更新，罪过罪过，但是依然求评论

皮克醒来的时候，拉莫斯正端着一直粗陶碗向他走来。

“这是哪儿？”皮克试图坐起来却没什么力气，嗓音也格外嘶哑难听。

拉莫斯闻言冲他翻了个白眼，把碗小心翼翼的放在了床头才回答皮克的问题。“我家，活这么大我还真没见过有人赶着上门来生病的。”

皮克这才终于回想起自己因为淋雨加劳累发了烧，还没等到拉莫斯回答便晕了过去。“Sese，我不记得你的回答了 。”

“我不会跟你走的。”

“Sese，”皮克还想说些什么，肚子偏应景的叫了起来，皮克再开口就变了风向，“那我跟你走，你留在这儿我也留在这儿。我饿了。”

拉莫斯都要给他气笑了，这家伙居然说话还带着些不要脸的撒娇语气，拉莫斯毫不怀疑如果他手放在皮克面前，他一定会做作地边摇着他的手边说这句话。

“饿什么饿，我这儿粮食，水什么都缺，就不缺你这样浪费粮食的。”

“不浪费，我也有点用处的。”

“你会打猎还是会砍柴？会生火还是会烧水？”

“都不会。”

“那你有什么用？”

“嗯，我卖身好了，Sese你养我吧，我一定让你满意。”皮克看拉莫斯不回话于是继续说下去，“我现在什么都没有，什么也不会，还病了，只能求你好心收留我了。”

拉莫斯察觉出皮克这话里的荒诞与现实，在这小小的木屋里，世界颠倒。“闭嘴，省一省你的力气，把这碗燕麦粥喝了。”

皮克烧红了的蓝眼睛也不禁闪出了光，“我就知道你是心疼我的。”皮克装模作样的试图爬起来，“Sese，我没力气起来。”

“那也没力气吃了对吧。”

“嗯。”

“那我吃好了。”拉莫斯作势要把燕麦粥端走。

皮克赶忙出声：“别别，我吃我起得来。”皮克拦下拉莫斯的手，顺势用力把他拉倒在身上。“你不肯扶我起来，那么让我先给你一个吻作为这餐饭的感谢。”

拉莫斯对这个吻接受的并不扭捏，毕竟，他总是享受与皮克的亲吻。

一吻终了，拉莫斯把皮克扶起来倚靠在床头才推开皮克的纠缠，自己去了外间，留皮克慢慢喝粥睡觉。没成想等他忙了一个多小时回到卧室，那碗燕麦粥还剩了大半。皮克原是躺着睡觉，听见拉莫斯进来的声音便睁开眼瞬也不瞬的看着拉莫斯。

“不是说饿了，怎么又不吃了？嫌弃比不了你的山珍海味？”

“Sese怎么这么冤枉人，我同你一起什么时候挑剔过吃的？”

“那你怎么才吃了这么点？”

“你缺粮食缺水，所以才只煮了一碗粥单单拿给我吃对不对。不要为了我饿肚子，我们分着吃吧。等明天雨停了可以去把我的马卖了，我们换些吃的，再打些水放着。等我好些，我就跟着你打猎。”

拉莫斯没想到皮克居然真的做起了长久打算，他愣了愣还是选择了开口嘲讽：“所以你让我吃你吃剩的？”

“Sese，我什么你没尝过？我真的没事，你也吃一点吧。”

拉莫斯看着一脸真诚的皮克，不知道是感动还是好笑，作为一个公国继承人，皮克真的过分浪漫单纯了。“我还不至于只剩下一碗燕麦粥，你是从什么恶俗爱情小说看来的桥段。”

“别瞒着我了。”

拉莫斯转身出门，皮克只好勉强扯着嗓子喊：“Sese，别躲，反正你不吃我也不吃。我不许你为了我饿肚子。”

拉莫斯很快回来了，手上拿着一个粗陶大碗，碗里是一只散发着香气的烤野兔。皮克感觉到之前吃那一点燕麦粥消失无踪，下意识的咽了一大口口水，咕嘟的吞咽声把自己都吓了一跳。

“Sese。”

“你吃你的燕麦粥，我的晚饭蜜汁烤野兔才刚烤好，我当你面吃行吧。”拉莫斯似笑非笑的盯着皮克，他可不想错过皮克脸上精彩的表情变化。

“拉莫斯！”

“哈哈哈哈！”拉莫斯忍不住笑弯了腰，“怎么？”

“我要吃烤野兔！”

皮克的蓝眼睛泛着红，也不知道是因为发烧还是生气，水润润的居然看着有些可怜。拉莫斯决定最后逗一逗他，“乖，病人只能喝粥。”

皮克不跟拉莫斯废话直接掀开毯子试图下床去抢他手上的野兔。但他毕竟发着烧，睡一会儿也不过是撑得住他打嘴仗，下床动作很敏捷随即就脚一软跪在了床边。拉莫斯给他吓了一跳，赶忙扑过去半搂半架撑住了皮克，皮克也懒得使劲儿，任由拉莫斯非常艰难的把他挪回床上。“燕麦粥一点味道都没有……”

皮克说完就这么可怜巴巴蔫在床上，闭着眼睛一语不发的样子，显得他受了多大委屈似的。拉莫斯突然有点良心发现，默默把半碗燕麦粥端了出去，热了热又调了点蜂蜜再端回来。又用小刀把兔肉剔出来搁在一边地陶碗里。“好啦，起来吃饭吧，这下粥有味道了，兔肉我都给你剔好了。”

“不吃，我是个废物浪费粮食。病死我算了。”

“别闹了，你不会病死的，都卖身给我了，你死了我不是亏大了。”

皮克听这话才总算睁开眼看着拉莫斯：“怎么，你不是不要么？”

拉莫斯想说架不住你强买强卖啊，但是又怕他再逗翻脸了，“要，行了吧。快点吃东西，不好起来体力不够，我买你何用？”说着还故意眨了眨眼。

“没力气起来。”

拉莫斯认命的把皮克拉起来靠在自己怀里，又把碗塞进皮克手里，“快点吃吧，你不饿我都饿了。”

“没力气抬手。”

事实证明，见好就收才是美好品德。“自己吃要不就睡觉！”

皮克倒也不纠缠，他本来也嫌弃喂饭太过肉麻，只是这样总能逗到拉莫斯翻脸才乐此不疲。他美滋滋的吃起粥来，兔肉也大爷似的尝了两口才推给了拉莫斯。“你多吃点，还要努力打猎养我呢。”

拉莫斯都不知道这是第几次翻白眼快翻到脸抽筋， 管他软的硬的，皮克总能叫你没脾气。

拉莫斯原以为这种过家家似的日子不会长久，就由着皮克胡闹。没成想养病也就算了，病好了皮克还真的也不离开。不管拉莫斯怎么催他走，他就一句话，“我已经卖身了，你要是不去巴塞罗那，那我就跟着你。”拉莫斯被他绊住就这么也留在这里，他想总归皮克耗不过他，干脆踏踏实实重新当个猎户。皮克的计划倒是没有执行成功，拉莫斯不让他把马卖了，一来没穷到这份上，二来总归还是要用。拉莫斯也不带着他打猎，嫌他碍手碍脚，只让他每天添补点柴伙和淡水。拉莫斯猎到些野鸡野兔的就带回去加餐，偶尔幸运有狐狸这类的收获就剥了皮，送去小皮货商那里换些钱带回去。

晚上吃完饭，皮克总爱拉着他在暖烘烘的炉火边“还债”。粗陶，木板地，兽皮毯子，巴黎的华光遥远的像一个几乎忘却的梦。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.背景设置大致为19世纪欧洲，但时间线虚化，英法西班牙国家关系虚化，请勿考据（简单来说就是什么国就是个名，当权游七国也行啊）
> 
> 2.忙到夜里两点才能回家的人，评论就是我仅有的动力了

拉莫斯每天出门打猎，回来的时候一身尘土。皮克偏要不怕死得故意刻薄：“Sese，你就只猎兔子野鸡什么的吗？一点也不厉害。”

“呸，我猎的动物能吓死你！”

“就算有也是以前了，现在就剩下野鸡了。”

“呸，你给我等着，我……”皮克还在等着拉莫斯的下文，拉莫斯已经转了思路，“你……野鸡看不上就吃燕麦吧。不，饿你两顿算了，反正病也好了饿不死你。”

“这怎么行呢？我都卖身给你了，你怎么能虐待我。而且我每天都有非常努力在还债啊。你带我去打猎我也能自给自足！”

“你滚开，有你在我俩只能饿死了。”拉莫斯恼羞成怒，皮克充耳不闻。只拉着拉莫斯很是腻歪了一番才放他出门。

自从拉莫斯在山林上发现了熊的踪迹，他就开始筹划着他的诱捕大计。一张上好的熊皮很是值些钱的，皮克来找他除了穿了一身衣服骑了一匹马几乎什么也没带。拉莫斯分了两件自己的衣服给他，上衣尚且勉强，裤子就只能露着脚踝。皮克自是个没心没肺的，还开玩笑说要是走去巴黎街头估计能引领一城风尚。也不知是不是皮克成日卖身卖身叨念个不停，拉莫斯多少还真生出点养家的虚荣心，皮克穿着他的粗布麻衣实在是让拉莫斯别扭。拉莫斯没钱，但很敢计划花钱，他想要给皮克买一身顶好的狩猎装，要宝蓝色的正配他深海一般蔚蓝的眸子。

射杀熊是最简单，可是容易损坏熊皮，他指着熊皮挣钱自然得想点别的办法。拉莫斯花了好几天的功夫精心构筑了一个陷阱，薄薄枯叶与可以抽起的薄木板遮盖着一个深坑。上面放上气味香甜的蜂蜜，很容易吸引味觉灵敏的灰熊。拉莫斯暗暗躲陷阱边的一棵树上等待着抽起木板的最佳时机。等了大约一个多小时，灰熊慢慢来到了陷阱附近。拉莫斯看准时机，等到黑熊步入陷阱中央他猛地拽起机关，陷阱上的木板断成两截灰熊应声落入陷阱。熊被困在拉莫斯挖出的深坑里无法脱身，如同拉莫斯预计的一般。一切都非常顺利，拉莫斯按计划放下掺了蜂蜜的烈酒，准备离开等明早上熊醉倒之后再来处理。

一切都很顺利，直到他转身离开，拉莫斯不知道是什么出了问题，他听见一声“趴下！”本能的顺势倒地转身，搅乱的气流告诉他，他躲过了灰熊致命的一掌。但是灰熊还在继续向前，它后爪尚陷在陷阱里，整个上半身已经全部探了出来，拉莫斯虽然躲开了第一下，但是倒地的姿势让他非常难以迅速逃开，灰熊已在眼前，他迅速抽出了腰间的匕首，试图等待灰熊扑过来时割断他的喉咙。

只见灰熊发出一声怒吼，猛地抬起了上身，这个动作让它失去了平衡，往陷阱里滑落。拉莫斯赶忙起身，这才看见皮克已经扑在灰熊背上，手持长剑扎在灰熊的脖颈处，灰熊剧痛不已疯狂挣扎，皮克随着灰熊一起正在往陷阱里滑去。灰熊虽然受伤，却不会立即毙命，如果皮克跟灰熊一起困在陷阱里拉莫斯一定无法再从熊的手上救下他。灰熊还在挣扎，拉莫斯却已经顾不了那么多，他向灰熊飞奔过去向皮克伸出手，皮克也已经意识到了危机，猛的把长剑往更深处扎，灰熊吃痛略低了头，他借势蹬踏着长剑向拉莫斯的方向跳过去，拉莫斯握住了皮克的手，灰熊则挣扎着跌进了陷阱之中，哀鸣不止。拉莫斯和皮克倒在一起，心如擂鼓，愣了一下才忙得互相打谅起了对方。

“你没事吧！”

“你没事吧！”两人异口同声问出这一句才真切的感受到什么叫劫后余生。

拉莫斯已经滚的一身泥灰，皮克更夸张，尘土与熊的血液弄得满身满脸，最后跳那一下被灰熊一掌拍在了腿上，一边的裤管几乎齐根扯掉，小腿上被熊爪划了两道口子，伤口不深看着仍然吓人。俩人看清对方没有大碍除了相拥，竟都有些语塞。抱了半晌，熊都渐渐没了动静，拉莫斯才小声地开口说了第一句话：“你弄坏我的熊皮了。”

皮克气得立时吼出声来：“你还敢说？要不是我偷偷跟着你，就你这世间少有的蠢办法还想猎熊？” 原来虽然拉莫斯每次带回来的东西都只有些野鸡兔子，但皮克知道他的性格，一定在偷偷准备更危险的狩猎计划。几次言语试探拉莫斯更是证实了皮克的怀疑。皮克知道和拉莫斯硬抗最蠢，又累又低效。所以每天拉莫斯出门之后，他都偷偷跟着，没什么事儿也从不现身，只看拉莫斯准备回家就先赶回去。没想到这一次还真的救了拉莫斯一命。

“我这办法没问题！谁要你突然跳出来，你差点就被熊打死了，你个又蠢又笨的贵族子弟！”拉莫斯还在嘴硬，手上却已经开始用身上背着的酒帮皮克清洗腿上的伤口。皮克的伤口虽然长，但只是浅浅划破了皮肉，拉莫斯用酒清洗干净扯了自己的衣服当止血带绑在皮克腿上，血很快就止住了。

“没问题？那熊是怎么上来的？你差点他妈的死了，我不跳出来你现在已经脑袋都被熊拍碎了！”

“我怎么知道这熊能爬出这么深的坑！就算我出了什么事，也是我自己的错怨不得别人，我不需要你为我冒险！”

“你他妈再说一遍？你不需要我为你冒险？拉莫斯，在你心里我做的一切都毫无意义是不是？你就这么不想欠我的，这么想跟我划清界限是不是？”

拉莫斯被皮克吼得愣住了，默默安静了一会儿才鼓起勇气开口：“对不起。”

皮克被拉莫斯焦糖色眸子里的情绪触动，他受不了这样的拉莫斯，他紧紧抱着拉莫斯吻上他柔软的嘴唇。“Sese，我想要你，现在。”

拉莫斯声音里带着放松的笑意：“在这又脏又硬的地上？”

“嗯。”

“在我俩一身血和泥，你还少了半条裤子腿上带着伤的情况下？”

“嗯。”

“你知道我们旁边还有一头刚刚死去的灰熊吧。”

“嗯，甚至灰熊还没完全死，但是我不在乎，我想要你，就这儿，就现在。行吗？”

拉莫斯深深的看着皮克的眼睛：“你知道此时此刻，你说什么我都会答应的。”

“是吗？如果是这样，或许我该要点别的。比如，你跟我去巴塞罗那。”

“好吧”

“好吧？”

“你刚才说想要什么来着？我记不清了，介意再说一遍吗？”拉莫斯冲着皮克眨眨眼。

皮克沉默地吻着拉莫斯的耳朵，想了一会儿才轻轻地说：“Sese，我请求你答应我，当你你还喜欢着我的时候，永远不要推我离开。”

拉莫斯没有想到皮克会这样说，克制不住得红了眼，他抱紧了皮克给了他一个热切到近乎疯狂的亲吻。空气里海风与红酒的气息浓烈到化不开，拉莫斯把手伸进皮克衣服里感受他热切的心跳，“好吧，Geri，一切如你所愿。还有你再不操我，我们天黑透之前就绝对下不了山了！”

事实证明他们还是没能在天黑透之前成功把自己从对方的身上撕下来，但是山上实在太冷，过夜真的会出人命，等拉莫斯搀扶着皮克回到小屋，天已经有了蒙蒙天光。

俩人终于进了小屋，皮克想起了一件事：“Sese，你知道熊为什么能爬出来吗？”

“为什么？”

“你那个破酒罐可太他妈结实了！”

“艹！”

皮克看着拉莫斯的表情放肆的大笑起来，拉莫斯起先还想恼羞成怒却被皮克一抬手抓在怀里紧紧搂住一起倒在地板上。皮克胸腔的震动从拉莫斯的后背蔓延开带着无法抗拒的力量，拉莫斯慢慢回过身去搂住了皮克，吻着他的心跳一起笑出了声。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.背景算非常非常架空，全是漏洞大家凑合看吧

“那个熊皮你卖了多少钱？家里什么都没添置嘛。”

“都说了你把熊皮弄破了，不值钱了。盐呀碗呀，都是要钱买的公爵大人。”

“熊皮才换点盐？Sese你骗我！”

“所以你想要钱买点什么？”拉莫斯吻了吻皮克的胸膛把后半截话噎在了嗓子里，他不知道该不该问，也不知道自己敢不敢问。

“什么都好，第一次自己挣到的钱，看不到实物总觉得不真实。”

“所以，这是你没有接受Jose的钱的原因吗？”拉莫斯在脑海里问出这句话。拉莫斯沉默的回想自己看见的场景，皮克与他的侍从Jose的秘密会面，不过是两封被阅读的书信，与一个被拒绝的钱袋，这些再普通不过的事物一遍遍的提醒着拉莫斯，他们的小世界始终有着倒计时。拉莫斯憎恶未知，又惧怕着答案会让倒计时瞬间归零。他知道，他需要一个决定。

“所以买架马车怎么样？”最终拉莫斯选择了另一个句子。

“什么？”

“去巴塞罗那只有你的一匹马要怎么去？”

“为什么现在你想离开了？你知道的我不会逼你。”

“当然Geri，就像我明白你不能永远跟我留在这里，而我永远也不想离开这一切。”

“如果你不想走……”

拉莫斯翻了个身捧起皮克的脸深深吻上他的唇也吃掉了他剩下的句子。皮克温柔的回吻他，直到两人都耗尽了肺里的氧气。拉莫斯一下一下得吻着皮克的耳朵，带着气声低语：“这里是奢侈的梦，美梦总会醒。我想永远留在梦里，这不可能，所以我要主动醒来。告诉我Geri，这梦境还有几天？”

“Sese……”

“我看见Jose了，”皮克听见这话想要开口辩解，拉莫斯用手指捂住了皮克的唇，“嘘，没事别着急。在这里，我们总该彼此坦白，几天？”

“七天。Sese我不会说巴塞罗那有你爱的一切，但是我保证我会尽一切努力让你喜欢那里。我可以教你怎么在海上航行，一起开过我最爱的海湾，我……”

“好，那我们七天后去巴塞罗那。现在吻我Geri，给我留些惊喜在巴塞罗那吧。

拉莫斯原没想过自己会来到巴塞罗那，是个猎人儿子的时候他眼里只有那片山林，遇见齐达内又困在了巴黎。他几乎本能地喜欢西班牙明媚热烈的阳光和蔚蓝清澈的海，皮克确实了解他。不过他很快就明白巴塞罗那不止有阳光与深海，在皮克把车停在王室邸外的时候。

“Sese，我们到了。”

“这一点都不好笑。”

“当然不好笑，这本就不是个玩笑。我不会把你带去别的地方像个情人一样藏起来，你是我的Omega，当然要和我住在一起。”

拉莫斯受不了皮克一脸认真的神情，不耐烦地说：“我不在乎别人怎么看我，我也不是你的Omega，我并不想混入你高贵的家族。别为了我演什么反抗家族的戏码。”

“我们标记过了，你就是我的Omega。你既然不在乎别人怎么看又为什么扭扭捏捏？ 不过是个住处。我不是为了你反抗家族，我是天生的叛逆记得吗？”

拉莫斯被噎住了，也懒得再反驳，索性跳下车直奔着大门走去。皮克见状忙跟上去，赶在门前拉住了拉莫斯，一起走了进去。

事实证明，豪门贵族与末流情妇的故事虽俗，人生偏诚然俗不可耐。他们刚进了大门，就有仆人给他们带了口信，要他们换了衣服去和皮克叔父费迪南德公爵一起用餐。皮克父亲这些年身体时好时坏，国事往往是依靠费迪南德公爵协助，对于皮克的放浪形骸，他叔父管得比起老国王要严得多，只是依然没能约束得了他而已。

他们一到宴会厅，拉莫斯即时明白了费迪南德公爵的用意。娇美可人的贵族Omega小姐眼眸深情的望着皮克，仿佛一对热恋爱侣。拉莫斯毫不迟疑的把皮克推出去，自己淡定的坐下等待用餐，无论皮克怎么眼神求救他都无动于衷。甚至有时候抱着看好戏的心态给刻意忽略拉塞尔小姐的皮克递话，“公爵大人，拉塞尔小姐在跟您说话呢。”

皮克当然知道一切都是叔父拉他回体面贵族的把戏，整个用餐时间拉奎尔小姐的过分热情他都冷漠应对，几乎已经到了让人难堪的地步。皮克不觉得自己有什么错，毕竟叔父早该知道他会是这种反应。显然费迪南德公爵不这么看，一餐完毕便立即严肃的要皮克跟他去书房，拉莫斯想离开回房间却被拉奎尔小姐缠住。皮克见状眨了眨眼，无声地说了句：‘好运。“

“拉奎尔小姐您大概有些误会，无论您和Geri是什么关系或者想达成什么关系，我都不是也不会成为阻碍。您大可放心。”

“我不知道你是谁，但是我闻得出，杰拉德公爵标记了你。你连信息素遮蔽贴都不用，不就是想让大家注意到这点吗？”

“哦，当然不，我只是天性放荡而已。”

拉奎尔显然没有意识到他会这么说自己，一时竟有些脸红。

“您说您不知道我是谁，但有一点可以肯定，我是个平民。全欧洲从未有公爵与平民结合的先例，您又何必纠缠我。不管我是谁，我都无足轻重。只要让Geri爱上您，我自然会离开。”

“既然这样，为什么现在不走？你想做他的情人又为什么要住到宫里来？”

“哈，这可真是个好问题，如果非要有个答案的话，大概是我非常享受他的陪伴吧。”拉莫斯意有所指地眨了眨眼睛，拉奎尔便气急得红了脸。

“你可还有一点羞耻心？我不明白杰拉德公爵这样的身份怎么会标记你？别以为用点下作的信息素手段获得标记就有什么了不起。”

“亲爱的，您可真叫人耐心耗尽，记住，这是我回答你的最后一个问题。”拉莫斯说着一把搂住了拉奎尔吻上了她的唇，直到感觉到她软在自己怀里心如擂鼓才放开了她。“这个吻可没用什么下作的信息素手段亲爱的。”拉莫斯带着笑想开门离开，就看见皮克正站在门口：“我这是打扰了什么？Sese，你觉得这样我该吃谁的醋？”

“这我可不能替你做决定。不过下面这句话或许会让你心情好些，她吻起来可比你差远了。”

皮克一把抱过拉莫斯的腰，在他唇上落下一个轻吻，“你这话也太气人了，这个当真需要你实践检验吗？”

———————————————————————————————

PS：求评论安慰我通宵加班的疲惫身心


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.背景虚化全是漏洞，鞠躬  
> 2.第一次开车写了五千字，不好吃大家包涵，虽然大部分时间这俩都在废话，我的错  
> 3.求评论

“这是我们第多少次逃出这种无聊的宴会？”皮克说着为拉莫斯递上一杯香槟，“他们总也学不会似得，咱们溜得太过容易，连趣味都少了许多。”

拉莫斯伸手来接，皮克像突然想起什么似的问：“你确认你的胃没问题了？”  
拉莫斯抢过酒杯一口喝完，手上一点没耽误开船的动作，不一会儿功夫，游艇便开出了海。“早没事儿了，还有别装了Geri，如果你真的觉得出逃无趣，就不会总是接受这些邀请了。”

皮克迟疑了一下走过去从背后抱着拉莫斯的腰，靠在他的肩头印下一个吻，“我太矛盾了，我不想把你藏起来好像你是我什么见不得光的秘密，可是我也不想让他们看太多。所以只能接受再走了，我总是喜欢听到他们生气却又不得不勉强遮掩的消息，Cesc总是跟我描述的惟妙惟肖。”

拉莫斯嫌弃的从皮克的怀里挣脱出来，走过去固定好船帆，皮克嘟嘟囔囔老大不情愿。“你不帮忙就别在这碍手碍脚，以前你说要带我出海，就是这么带的？”

“那时候你可以没告诉过我，你的开船技术好得可以做无敌舰队的船长。Iker都跟我说过，想要让你加入他的船队，能者多劳，很公平嘛。”皮克边说边走过去又倒好一杯香槟，半躺在甲板上伸手等着拉莫斯来接，拉莫斯固定好绳索接过酒杯喝了一口。皮克看着他又继续道：“趁着你还愿意为我开船的时候省点力气，或许哪一天你就成了Iker的大副了。你总是热爱意外和惊喜不是吗？”皮克说得时候脸上带着笑意，却又把笑意延续得过分长久，显得意味深长起来。

拉莫斯笑得戏谑：“哦，Geri，你说得对。那么猜猜看谁教会我开船的呢？”

“谁？”皮克预感到自己不会喜欢这个答案。

“齐内丁·齐达内公爵大人。他第一次带我坐船我就很喜欢，于是他给我找了老师，我上手很快，他甚至让我在皇家海军舰队上受训过一阵子，所以你说得对我‘无敌舰队’也能开。这算是意外还是惊喜？”

皮克有些恼火的用牙齿轻轻咬过拉莫斯的腺体，“这是折磨。别故意这样说Sese，想到他我总是很嫉妒。”

“是吗？好吧，让我补偿一下你？”拉莫斯转过身吻上皮克的耳廓，故意压低了声音在他耳边用气音说：“如果我的下一任情人问起，我会说是伟大的杰拉德公爵教会我开船出海的如何？”

皮克选择用一个粗鲁的吻让拉莫斯闭嘴，哪怕他知道拉莫斯是故意挑衅，却也不免因为这些话而心烦。“Sese，别这样，别因为那帮势利眼来折磨我。你要是不喜欢见他们，我们可以再也不出席任何的活动。告诉我该怎么做，告诉我你想要什么。”

拉莫斯给出一个过于灿烂的笑容，“因为势利眼而折磨你？不不，我能应付他们，‘听说你让巴黎一半的A高潮过？’‘巴黎的alpha满足不了你，所以来试试加泰人？今天晚上我有空艹你’。这些小儿科的挑衅大概比不了巴黎贵族的一半，我得说刻薄人法国人自带天赋你们可比不了。我也不会因为这个来折磨你。”

“那为什么Sese？”皮克澄澈的蓝眼睛瞬也不瞬的看着拉莫斯。

“你真的需要一个答案吗Geri,你知道有些话一旦说出口，一切都回不去了。”

“是的，我需要，我知道我们躲避过这场谈话很多次，在巴黎的时候，在木屋的时候，在各种宴会之后。但是这一次，我想要知道你的回答。”

“因为你觉得这一切折磨，因为你嫉妒齐达内，因为你问我我想要什么。你什么都不知道？还是你什么都不愿意知道？”

“Sese，难道我不该嫉妒齐达内么？我可以不在乎你们的过去，我不在乎任何的过去，但是你在我的未来里吗？甭管该死的齐达内怎么对你，他是你唯一爱过的人不是吗？我不知道你什么时候会离开，事实上从你来到这里，你从未停止过计划离开对吗？我问你我该怎么做，你却觉得我错了？”

拉莫斯靠在船舷上定定的看了皮克很久才开口说道：“小时候，我听过过一个很美味的食物，叫做巧克力，很好吃但是很贵。我默默攒了一年的钱，换到一个银币，我求妈妈进城采买的时候带上我。巴黎城真大呀，但是我还是找到了卖巧克力的店，店铺里的巧克力好像会发光，店门口就能闻到醉人的香甜气。我递上我的银币去那个高高的柜台，想要买一块最便宜的巧克力，店主把银币丢还给了我。呵，原来最便宜的巧克力要两块金币。我真的很想吃巧克力，但是我捡起我的银币找到妈妈回了家。我再也没试图买过巧克力，不是因为我不想吃了，只是单纯的因为，这太贵了。Geri，我想要跟你在一起，但是你的要价太贵了。那么多的性不够，为你打开的生殖腔不够，临时标记不够，永久标记也不够。你要我爱你，你假装我们的身份差距不存在，你假装你不是一个未来的国王。但是假装是没有意义的。如果我从齐达内那里得到任何东西的话，那就是‘爱’并不是我承担的起的代价。你问我要怎么做，我要你什么都不做，仅此而已。”

“我没有假装一切不存在，我不在乎什么该死的贵族身份，你知道的，我一直想放弃王子公爵的身份，把一切交给我弟弟普吉。他会成为一个好国王，而我只是一个贵族叛逆罢了，你我都是。”

“不Geri，你或许是个叛逆，我只是一个局外人。如果你真的要放弃王位，那么前几天你和国王见面谈了什么呢？无论是什么，那场谈话改变了你不是吗？”

皮克犹豫了一会儿，“抱歉……”

他的话被拉莫斯打断了，“不必抱歉Geri，我也不关心你们到底谈了什么。即便你放弃贵族身份，一切都会过去，等到你迷恋上下一个Omega的时候，你会怨恨我，怨恨我让你放弃了你曾经的一切。无论我是否爱你Geri，我不想我们之间变成恨。”

“那我们之间是什么？”

“无论什么，那不是恨。”

皮克苦涩地笑了笑，“哦，听起来还真的没那么糟糕是么？我一直尊重你的决定，我给了你我能够给予的最大自由。所有这一切努力我只希望你信任我，但是看起来我没有做到，那么谢谢你至少不恨我。”  
“你知道不是这样的，Geri。”

“嘘。” 皮克沉默地轻轻吻上拉莫斯的唇，拉莫斯愣了愣还是闭上眼回应了皮克。

拉莫斯从不知道性爱，与皮克的性爱可以这样的压抑沉默。皮克吻上他的眼睛，轻巧又怜爱，吻一点点向下，颧骨，下巴，喉结，胸膛，他一下一下的亲吻着拉莫斯的心口，仿佛在回应他的心跳。拉莫斯被这缓慢的前戏折磨着，他不想面对皮克的感情，而皮克非要逼他直视。拉莫斯想起身打破这令人窒息的气氛，皮克却一使劲儿按住了他，执着地吻着他的胸口。

“别这样……”拉莫斯低沉的气音飘到皮克的耳边。

皮克露出一个浅浅的微笑：“这个纹身下面还纹着“齐达内·齐内丁大人”对么？”

“你？”拉莫斯从没想到皮克能看出这个。

“你用更大更密的纹身盖住了它，但是它永远存在在你的心脏之上，它永远随着你的心跳颤抖。啊，多么可恶又贴切的比喻。”

拉莫斯略带挑衅的笑着，“怎么，杰拉德·皮克大人也想要纹一个吗？或者‘杰拉德·皮克国王？’”

“不，Sese，我永远不会这样要求，除非你自己想要纹上我的名字。这就是我们之间的问题，有些事我永远不会逼你，而你永远不会相信我。”

拉莫斯难以承受皮克的郑重，他把皮克压到在船舱之中，咬上他的下唇，激烈地与皮克吻在一处。他疯狂的拉扯皮克的衣服，他需要触碰皮克的皮肤，他需要他的一切，不能抑制地渴。“别收敛你的气息，我需要你的气息。”

他们不着寸缕的拥抱接吻相互交缠，手不能有一刻不触碰对方，眼不能一刻不看见对方，唇舌不能一刻离开对方。拉莫斯草草给自己做了扩张就急切地引导着皮克进入他。他湿的一塌糊涂，甚至需要手扶着皮克才能保证他不会滑到无法进入。痛苦和快感在脑子里汇聚，这么痛这么痛快。

皮克没留一点力气疯狂的动着腰，他让拉莫斯坐在自己大腿上跟着自己不停的动作。往常他都会很有耐心的让快感一层层的翻涌，他的后穴，再到生殖腔，但是他现在只想让情欲滔天，如果可以溺死拉莫斯，是不是就可以留下他？

他粗暴的冲撞着拉莫斯生殖腔的软缝，“打开！”

拉莫斯顺从了，他打开了他的生殖腔，在皮克进入的瞬间他被强烈的快感击中，他没能射出来，但是干高潮让他难以克制的双腿颤抖，背肌抽动，他的背弯成一张满弓倒在皮克的怀里。他的后颈靠在皮克的肩上，抖得如同风中秋叶。皮克顺势偏头咬上拉莫斯耳垂，喘息声打在拉莫斯的耳膜上，让他抑制不住的呻吟出声，“上帝啊……”

“我才是你的神，你的alpha，别求上帝，求我！”

“求你，咬我……”  
犬齿刺穿腺体，浓郁到可以刀切地信息素，血腥味与信息素的味道在皮克的口腔蔓延。皮克捏过拉莫斯的下巴与他接吻，你中有我我中有你。红酒香气四散在海风里，船上闻起来如同一个盛大的酒会，而皮克和拉莫斯只是两个毫无体面的客人。拉莫斯在这瞬间射了出来，喷溅在他的下巴和胸腹上。皮克甚至都没有碰过他那里一下。拉莫斯的纹身被弄得一片淫糜，焦糖色的睫毛上挂着些许浊白。

皮克丝毫没有给他喘息的机会，他扣住拉莫斯的腰让他面对自己，抬起他的一条腿架在肩上，就着这个姿势又深又狠的进入他。他答应过给拉莫斯高潮，更多的，更好的，下一次，每一次。现在他知道一切只是一厢情愿，但是这没关系，他知道拉莫斯无法忘记这一切，他知道谁都不会再给拉莫斯这样的体验，不管以后这个人是谁。

皮克听着拉莫斯难耐的呻吟，看着他因为快感而流下的泪水，仿佛融化的焦糖一样的眼睛闪着水光，情欲让他全身小麦色的皮肤也泛着微红，他难以想象拉莫斯会因为别人变成这幅样子。这种念头让他的心脏剧痛，几乎难以忍受。好在滔天的快感也在冲击着他，拉莫斯的身体里炙热得仿佛要把他融化，他一次又一次的进入拉莫斯，他要他永生永世记着他，记住他在他身体里的感觉。他要他被任何一个男人进入的时候都会想起他，想起他的力度他的形状，想起他怎么带着他走向欲望之巅永不沉沦。

生殖腔紧致的让他头皮发麻，这里可以有一个孩子，皮克想到。这个想法让他心痛不已，这里不会有你的孩子，他不愿意，他不爱你。他凶狠的操弄着拉莫斯，拉莫斯被他的动作搅得几乎要撞上船舷，勉强支撑了一会儿，拉莫斯腿几乎要抽筋。

“换个动作Geri，我腿撑不住了。”说着还动了动自己的小腿，用脚后跟敲打了皮克的肩胛骨。皮克放开他的腿，一把捞起拉莫斯，拉莫斯为了保持平衡迅速夹紧了皮克的侧腰，皮克抱起拉莫斯，把他顶在船舱壁上继续他的动作。皮克的手臂托住拉莫斯的臀部，让他随着他的动作迎上他，一次一次，愈发深入，拉莫斯刚刚高潮，几乎受不了皮克这样的用力，生理泪水充满了他的眼眶，细密的汗水与泪水沾湿了他的脸，随着皮克的动作，水滴坠落下来，碎在他们的交合处。

“不要了，Geri……不要了……”

“那你得再……努力一点，Sese，让……我……高潮。”皮克喘息着，他知道自己要到了，但是他还是不想这一切结束。

拉莫斯尽力的夹紧自己，把头靠在皮克的肩上，承受着他的进入，皮克的后颈暴露在他眼前，他突然猛的咬上去，铁锈味充斥着口腔，信息素迅速的注入了皮克的后颈。Alpha不能被标记，咬痕也只能让腺体疼痛而无快感。这锐利的疼痛最后推了皮克一把，他颤抖着在拉莫斯的生殖腔内成了结，死死地卡在窄小的生殖腔内。拉莫斯也随着他的成结再一次高潮，快感淹没了他们，他们抱着躺靠在船舱的墙壁上，很长一段时间除了喘息与难以抑制地颤抖，他们什么也做不，什么也想不到。

等皮克回过神来，他发现拉莫斯安静的靠在他的肩头，看着远方，他的结尚未消退，他们紧紧的锁在一处。

“你在看什么？”

“你的眼睛。”

“哈？这是什么谜语？”

“我总觉得你的眼睛就是这一片蔚蓝深海，深邃又充满暗涌，那么诱人又总是会乘人不备把一切带进深渊。”拉莫斯说着抬起头真正望向皮克的眼睛，“我很喜欢海，但是人不能一辈子活在海上。”

“没关系，Sese。不用解释，没关系了。”

“什么？”

“我投降了。”皮克轻轻吻了吻拉莫斯的额头，“向你，向命运。”

“我……”

“嘘，至少我们有此刻，此刻你活在海上。”

晨曦初现的时候，皮克是先醒来的那个，他看着拉莫斯的脸，低低地说：“我不怪你Sese，这是我的命运，我试图以你的名义逃避，我错了，我会选择对的路。谢谢你。”

“什么？”拉莫斯还没清醒，只是无意识的呢喃着回应。

“是时候了，Sese，起来吧。Iker的船队今天出发。”

“你！”拉莫斯听皮克这样说，吓得清醒了过来。

“是的，我知道，现在去洗个澡换身衣服吧。” 

拉莫斯从皮克的怀抱里起身，沉默的洗了澡，换了衣服。等他走出船舱，皮克已经洗漱完毕收拾整齐，也把船开到了快到码头的地方。

“我……”

“你的东西，我让Iker派人去取了，你已经收拾的那个包裹，如果还需要别的什么，你可以让人来取。不过我想你对这里的东西没什么想要的。”皮克自嘲的耸耸肩。

拉莫斯歉疚的样子让皮克于心不忍，于是继续开口：“没事的Sese，我知道你为什么想悄悄地走，但是我想送送你，仅此而已。”皮克在拉莫斯的侧颈落下一吻，“我们就这样结束吧。”

皮克眨眨眼说道： “我还会有幸为您驾船吗？”

拉莫斯知道皮克在重复他们第一次相见的对话，他重复了他当时的答案，“不，我想没这个必要了。”如果当初他的回答停在这里会怎么样？皮克忍不住想到，现在会不会更好一些？皮克笑了笑，答案很清楚，不会。哪怕知道一切的结果，他依然喜欢当年那个答案。

皮克握紧了拉莫斯的手，“Sese，答应我一件事。”

“好。”

“别再回来了。”

“好。”

拉莫斯走上卡西的船队，皮克没有等到开船，他上了早就等在一边的马车。拉莫斯看着马车缓缓向王宫驶去消失在街道尽头的转角。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.背景虚化全是漏洞，所谓英法战争互相封锁纯属瞎编，一切国家名字都是乱用的。鞠躬
> 
> 2.第一次开车结果拿到了我历史最低热度，也是蛮强烈的信息教育我我实在是不擅长开车。只有苦笑置之了。
> 
> 3.求评论，没有评论真的没有更新的动力，虽然我强迫症不愿意坑文，但是想到其实没什么人看，就会间歇性觉得非常无趣。其实看过很多人说，我很害羞所以就不会留热度更加不会评论了。但是作为一个同人写手来说，没什么比自己玩单机更难过的了。特别是，有时候看见从未评论的读者来催更，真的是很心塞了，更新了呢，催的小可爱又完全没有出现的样子，这样真的不太礼貌。或许有人觉得这样很玻璃心，但是我依然要声明，我知道很多人并不知道这个是冒犯的，既然无心冒犯，请以后避免吧。感谢

“嘿，开心点，好歹我们成功穿越了法军的封锁线，如果风向继续如我们所愿，两天之后我们就能上岸了。”

“……”，拉莫斯倚在船舷上依然沉默的喝着自己的朗姆酒。

“OK，躲过生死危机也没什么大不了是吧？那么这么多的物资运到英国，赚钱自不用说，你作为我的大副，或许还会得个勋章什么的。这条航线隐秘，我相信在法军发现之前，我们还能走上好几回，按这么算，一两年你挣的钱足够富足的过一辈子了。这总能笑一笑吧。”卡西用胳膊肘碰了碰拉莫斯的肩膀。

拉莫斯勉强回以一个笑容，“我这不是在笑，我还喝着我的朗姆在庆祝呢。只是不知道法国人如果知道我是在他们的皇家海军学的本事，会作何感想。”

“你哪天不喝酒？至于受训的事儿，以法国人一贯的傲慢，大概会拒绝这个现实吧。”卡西配合的笑出声，“好了，认真的，咱们也算是过命的交情了，当年在巴塞罗那你选择信任我，现在也应当一样。从咱们出海到现在，几个月了，你都没正经笑过。有什么别憋在心里，你可以跟我说。如果你还想Geri，等咱们靠岸你就回去找他，人生苦短。”

“谢谢，真的谢谢，Iker。我离开的时候，Geri只跟我提了一个要求，要我不再回去，我答应了。我们之间的问题不是我回不回去的问题。我们曾经在巴黎市郊的一个木屋住过一阵子，我以为那里是与世隔绝的小天地，直到我看见他和Jose默默联系，我才知道这只是他陪我玩的过家家。倒不是说他有什么错，只是人不能真的完全脱离世俗世界。我只是……我只是有时候会想，如果几个月前我真的怀孕了，事情会不会不一样。”拉莫斯把自己喝空的朗姆酒瓶用力的扔向大海，然后随手抄起第二瓶打开继续。

卡西知道拉莫斯是说之前让他帮忙找医生检查是否怀孕的事儿，他还隐瞒着拉莫斯一些事情，这让他感到内疚。他想了想还是说出了自己疑问，“但是Sese，如果那时候你怀孕了，孩子现在也已经没了。你做出了选择不是吗？”

拉莫斯苦笑了一下，“Iker，我确实做出了选择，你给我的堕胎药，我都扔了。”拉莫斯狠狠地喝了一口酒，“你一直以为我是因为不爱Geri才走的对吧？Geri也这样相信，不过这都不是你们的错，是我的错，我是个可悲的胆小鬼。”

“什么意思？”

拉莫斯转过脸，定定的看着卡西的眼睛，露出一个自嘲的苦笑，“那时候我以为我怀孕了，我请你帮忙悄悄找医生检查，我让你帮我要了堕胎药，我不想要Geri的孩子，因为这意味着我可能再也离不开他。但是你真正告诉我，我怀孕了之后，我犹豫了。我忍不住想这是个男孩还是女孩，会不会有Geri的蓝眼睛，会不会软软的抱着我叫‘Papa’。所以我放弃了，我把药都倒进了大海。”

“所以你没有吃药？”

“没有。不过吃不吃也没什么区别了，毕竟一切只是个荒唐的误会，胃病和怀孕差的可太多了。不过这一切让我认识到，我爱Geri，我真的爱他，所以我必须离开，越快越好。”

“为什么？我和他从小认识，我了解他，他真的很爱你。”

“是，我知道。但他始终是未来的国王，而我呢？错不在他，他一直足够好，但是我难以面对这一切，我可以忍受嘲讽忍受屈辱，只要我不真的爱上他。但是如果我们真的在一起，如果我想要的不只是一个情人的身份，一切都会失衡，我要如何与他在一起？难道要他娶了某位地位相称的伴侣之后，默默住在某个别院等他光临么？我发誓我永远永远不会让自己再落到那个地步，我永远不会乞求爱情，我曾经做过这样的蠢事儿，我知道那种感觉多么的生不如死。我已经没有胆量为了某人去挑战整个世俗社会了，我是个胆小鬼，我更爱我自己。哈，我还真的够了解我自己的。好吧，至少我现在找到了我刚才问题的答案。如果我真的有孩子了，也没什么不一样的，或许我会带着孩子离开，Geri会更恨我了不是吗？骗人的牧师说人人都有第二次机会，他们错了，大错特错，有些人甚至连第一次机会都没有。”

卡西抱住了拉莫斯的肩膀给他一点支持，他没曾想拉莫斯的离开还有这些隐情，但是事已至此，似乎也没什么可解释的。既然拉莫斯离开了皮克，他们之间的误会解开也不足以让他们重新在一起，他能做的只有沉默。“好了，生活总会向前，或许等你爱上别的什么人，你就会好起来。少喝点酒吧，你的发情期快到了，过度饮酒只会让发作的时候更难熬。你和Geri缔结了永久标记，除了他之外没有人能纾解你的发情期。我可以帮你找医生来移除永久标记，但是无论如何也赶不上这一次了。或许等我们上岸了之后，你可以住在我那儿，我会照顾你好吗？”

拉莫斯想了想说道：“不用找医生了，我欠Geri的，我就应该受着。不过我确实乐意住在你那里，只要你不收我房租。”

“我的大副抠门成这样，别人该以为我是个多苛刻的船长呢。好吧，现在回房去早点睡，今晚的值班没有你，明天一早你可不准起迟了。”卡西说着拍了拍拉莫斯的肩，示意他早些回去。

“哦，Xavier，你知道我需要做这个，别拒绝我。”

哈维审视着皮克带这些暴躁的抱怨：“我才是医生，我知道你不需要。Geri，现在是怎么了，你穷成这样了吗？去给你标记的Omega一点钱，而不是来找我要什么解除永久标记的药。”

“不，他不会接受我的钱，我也不想这样，我想要的就是解除永久标记。”

“那你应该不要缔结什么永久标记不是吗？‘永久’两个字是什么意思？这不是什么不小心沾上的墨水渍，说洗掉就洗掉。你是个Alpha，你可以继续标记其他任何你想标记的Omega，压根对你没影响！而且就算是要洗掉永久标记，Omega也可以做手术，你知不知道永久腺体伤害有多疼？别胡闹了。”

“我没有！”皮克按住哈维的肩，以一种哈维从未见过的严肃语气说道，“我真的没有胡闹，我知道我一直干些离经叛道的事儿，但是这一件绝对不是。我需要一个终结，我将要面对的事情只能我一个人面对，我不希望再有和任何人的联系。”

“是谁？”

“什么？”

“这个Omega是谁？你这么护着的人是谁？是之前那个闹得满城风雨的巴黎来的人，叫什么来着‘拉莫斯’？”

“是的，但是我不是护着他，我解除这个永久标记对我有不同的意义。并不是为了护着他。Xavier，我爱他，我知道你不喜欢他，或许你对他有各种看法，但是这不是重点。重点是，我爱过他，我爱着他，但是我需要一个终点。解除标记就是这个终点。你也不想我和他继续纠缠不清对不对？我恳求你，帮帮我。”

“你可真是没出息。”哈维说着责备的话，却又受不了皮克的恳求，“滚过来，让我检查一下你的腺体。”

皮克自然从善如流，哈维看了眼皮克的腺体，好不容易平复的怒气又一次翻涌起来，“你是智障吗？你让他咬你的腺体？他妈的这么大的牙印子，Alpha被咬腺体又不能标记，你信息素上脑什么都玩是吧？你的大嘴Omega怎么没一口咬断你脖子，我看还让人省心点。”

皮克一边认错一边撒娇终于让哈维答应了帮忙做手术。不过因为腺体被拉莫斯咬过，所以解除标记会更加复杂，需要一点药物加上切除部分腺体。

“你吃了药之后，药会慢慢把你体内的Omega信息素抽离，这个过程会很疼，我会给你放点血，一来加快信息素分离的进程，二来你晕一些也少些痛苦。为了防止药效互相干扰，我必须等药效完全过去才能给你打麻药做腺体切除术，打麻药之前为了防止你因为疼痛伤到自己，我会把你绑起来。”

“好的，我也觉得我自己最危险了。”皮克笑的没心没肺，得到了哈维一个老大的白眼。

“我要跟你讲清楚，如果我做完这些，你往后的信息素都会变淡，如果你热衷于用信息素压人，往后可再不能了。你知道很多人对信息素清淡是什么看法，所以……”

“没关系，我不在乎。”

“闭嘴，听我说完。”

“哦，您请。”皮克配合的做了一个封住嘴的手势。

“这种手术不能进行第二次，如果你以后再标记了什么人反悔，再做这样的手术就意味着你再也不能标记别人了。所以，这种脑子进水的行为，不要再有第二次了。”

“我保证。”

哈维看皮克心意已决，只能叹了口气恶狠狠地说道：“跟我滚过来拿药。”

皮克吃了药被哈维牢牢地捆在了病床上，手臂上不断流出的鲜血让他有些昏沉，而信息素分离的药剂也开始起效，剧烈的痛在他的脑子里和失血的眩晕搅在一起，那些他试图不去回想的片段一幕幕在他脑子里重现。

“Iker看来和你很投缘呀，他一直跟我夸你呢。”

“是，Iker是个好人，也挺有趣。”

“我需要吃醋吗？”

“你现在吃醋吗？”

“不，我只是很开心你能和我的朋友们相处好。”

 

“Sese 去集市买东西有没有买香肠，今天晚上我们烤香肠吃吧。”

“没有，你知不知道香肠多贵。”

“Sese，你要好好养我才对，你现在分明就养的很凑合。”

“好吧，那你找个不凑合的人养你好了。”

“OK，我明白了。Sese是嫌弃我还债不卖力，所以才这样虐待我的。那我先换个债体现一下我的诚意吧。”皮克说着压上拉莫斯的唇，一边吻，一边手往下探去。

“别闹了。”

“不。”

“快停下，我可不想做得那么晚再去饥肠辘辘的烤香肠吃。”

“好吧，晚上补上。”

拉莫斯拿出背囊里的香肠去处理，皮克一时无聊翻弄着拉莫斯的背囊看看他还买了些什么，却不防看见一个玻璃药瓶——Omega专用避孕药。

 

“Jose，这是什么药？”

“Omega的避孕药，大人这不对吗？”

“不，我要的是Alpha吃的避孕药。”

 

拉莫斯偷偷的呕吐声从盥洗室里传来，“你还好吧，Sese。”

“没事，我只是胃疼。”

“找医生看看？Xavier是我从小的朋友，他医术很好，我陪你去检查一下？”

“吃了太多虾而已，别大惊小怪的。”

 

“Iker，Sese他刚才跟你说了些什么？”

“没什么，真的，没什么。”

“你说谎的技术也太差了。别瞒着我Iker，看在我们从小的情分上。”

“对不起，Geri。我不能说。”

“他请你拿他的血样去检查是否怀孕吧？”

“你？”

“Iker，是这样的。他不知道这一点，但是我其实一直知道他在偷偷吃避孕药，实际上我也在吃。我知道他不想要孩子，我也尊重这一点。你尽可以去检查，虽然我非常盼望能够有一个孩子，但是我想结果应该不会如我的意。我有一个请求，我不会责备Sese任何事，但是我想借这个机会知道他的选择。”

“什么？”

“你能否给他一个假的结果？如果他没有怀孕，请告诉他他怀孕了。我想知道他会如何选择，这对我很重要。”

“我不能骗他，他信任我才会……”

“不用很久，我只想知道他的反应，如此而已。你看，我不会为难他，我不怀疑他也喜欢我，但是我开始怀疑他在我身边是否真的开心。我爱他，但是我不知道他是否爱我，当我懦弱吧，我不敢直面他去要一个答案。我恳请你帮帮我，我知道你跟他提过让他加入你的船队因为你也看出来他没有那么开心。如果他在我身边真的不快乐，我答应你放他走，我会送他走。”

“……好。”

 

 

“怎么样？”

“确实没有怀孕，我骗了他，他让我帮他要了堕胎药。”

“你给他了吗？”

“一瓶维生素片。”

“其实他要了也未必会吃，他可能只是想要个选择。”

“我知道，不用安慰我Iker。我会信守我的承诺。明天，去告诉他真相吧，他应该会很感激只是‘虚惊一场’。”

 

皮克看见拉莫斯的衣袋里，一个玻璃药瓶，空空如也。

 

 

“儿子，你有你的责任，如果你真的选择退缩，我毫不怀疑普吉会按我的意思做，但是你真的会这样吗？让你的亲弟弟承担这一切？”

“父亲……”

“想想普吉，想想他的未来，他的灵魂。”

“我知道了父亲，让我考虑一下。”

 

 

皮克自虐的享受着信息素分离带来的剧痛，好像要把他的头脑劈开，空气中满是他和拉莫斯信息素交融的味道，他不想躲避这疼痛，他感谢这一切。他不想他的Sese被轻描淡写从他生命里剥离出去，刻骨铭心才对，钻心剜骨才对。

“最后一次，我的Sese。”


	10. Chapter 10

拉莫斯被剧烈的疼痛唤醒时，不大的房间里已经充斥着仿佛可以刀切的海风气息。并不是寻常的海风，是Geri的信息素，拉莫斯本能的这样想着才反应过来这并不正常。剧烈的头疼和腺体突突的跳痛让拉莫斯没有办法顺利的理解到底发生了什么，他只是本能的打开房门，他需要入夜的海风帮他清醒一下。

拉莫斯走到甲板上，头疼让他几乎站立不住，他倚在船舷上大口喘着气，甲板上只有一些夜班的水手还醒着，拉莫斯看了一眼时间，将将半夜三点。他即时站在甲板上，海风一刻不停的吹过，他还是可以闻到皮克的信息素气息，尽管他的大脑一直在抗拒着，他还是成功的想明白到底发生了什么。皮克正在解除他们之间的永久标记。拉莫斯知道他们的永久标记在最初就没有过永久的打算，至少拉莫斯是这样想的。他和皮克缔结永久标记只是为了与齐达内彻底翻脸，他需要这个作为武器撕毁齐达内一切安好的假面，他以为对于Alpha来说，多标记一个Omega实在没什么损失。现在看来他错了，皮克不惜一切也要洗掉他们的永久标记。他大概是真的恨他，拉莫斯自嘲的想，至少皮克用这种方式让他知道了自己的逃避和利用有多伤人。

拉莫斯用头撞着船舷来抵御着从头颅内生长出来的剧痛，疼痛的翻涌终于暂时平复，他闻到身上的气息已经淡了很多，他知道他的腺体里残存的气味会越来越淡最终恢复他自己淡淡的红酒与橄榄香气，不带一点海风气息，哪怕，哪怕他身处海上。

他凝视着幽暗的大海，深夜的海面显得越发静谧，突然一星微光抓住了他的视线。他看不真切，光点不一会儿又消失了。这种情况很多时候只是海面的反光而已，但是拉莫斯心里隐隐感觉不安，“瞭望员！瞭望员！”他冲着船上瞭望台的位置大喊，却发现值班的瞭望员握着瓶朗姆靠在椅子上打着盹。拉莫斯找到甲板上的一个朗姆酒瓶，砸向了瞭望台，瓶子碎裂在瞭望员的脚下成功让他醒了过来。

“那个方向，给我看清楚到底有什么！”拉莫斯一边说一边往瞭望台上跑去。

“没没什么大副，我没看见什么。”

拉莫斯一把抢过手忙脚乱的瞭望员手里的望远镜，夜色太浓非常难以辨认，但是拉莫斯肯定那是一艘不小的船。他们这是条秘密的航线，法军的海上封锁线就在他们的身后，如果被这艘航船发现了踪迹，最小的损失是这条航线不能再次利用，最坏的可能，他们会通报法军让他们陷入生死危机之中。拉莫斯知道他必须立即行动，才有可能躲过这一劫。

“去通知所有的船只，熄灭所有强光，只以最小光源作业！紧急召集——啊，”剧烈的头痛再次袭来，拉莫斯猝不及防的跪倒在地。

“大副您没事吧！”瞭望员试图把拉莫斯扶起来，被拉莫斯一手挥开，拉莫斯身上浓郁的Alpha信息素的气息也逼得瞭望员有些腿软。

“滚开！紧急……召集所有水手，哦不，先通知船长，告诉他”拉莫斯拿出指南针颤抖着核对了对方航船的方向，“指挥船队全体往西南方向开，停靠在那边那座小岛背后，等……等对方驶出视线范围。”

瞭望员立即行动了起来，拉莫斯却没有了站立的力气，只能靠在椅子上看着水手们的动作，显然一切正在按照他安排的那样执行。疼痛让拉莫斯失去了时间意识，不知过了多久，卡西才匆匆走上瞭望台来。

“Sese，你怎么样。我的天，你看起来简直糟透了。”

“没事，对方发现我们了吗？”

“我想没有，多亏你发现的及时。现在我们已经在那艘船的视觉盲区里了，我已经派了人去盯着，一旦他们驶出视线范围，我们会立即出发，以免夜长梦多。”说着卡西把拉莫斯架在了肩上，“现在你放心了，我们去找医生看看你究竟怎么了。”

“我没事。”

“别跟我逞强！”

“我没有，我真的没事。你闻闻我身上的味道，这是Alpha信息素的味道。”

“这……这是Geri的味道？”卡西难以置信的瞪着拉莫斯，“你是说……你是说，Geri正在解除你们之间的永久标记？”

“我想，是的。他帮了我那么多，没想到他即使恨我也救了我一命，还好他不知道，否则我是不是要分他一点佣金？”拉莫斯挤出一个勉强的笑容，“不过重点是我没事，我很疼，但是没事，据我所知挨过去就没事了。”

“他……”

“Iker，我现在没办法去想他，现在我们要停靠一会儿，不介意的话，我想去泡一泡海水。我真的太疼了。”

“我陪你！”

拉莫斯没有力气拒绝，他也不想拒绝。他泡在冰冷的海水里的，寒冷让他的一切感官都变得不那么敏锐。胸腔内痛苦的情绪仿佛隔着一层冰，在他的身体里沉沉浮浮，他把头埋在海里毫无征兆的哭泣，拉莫斯自己也不知道为什么而哭，疼痛，寒冷又或者是别的什么。

泪流入海里，水消失于水中，海风终于停了下来，纯净的红酒香，清新的橄榄气息，仿若时间倒流。

哈维终于登门拜访卡西在伦敦的宅邸时，距离拉莫斯的离开已经过去了三年。

“Iker，我的蛋卷要多加培根，多三份！”拉莫斯睡眼惺忪的走出房门就闻到了煎培根蛋卷的香气。

“想吃自己做！你到底想不交房租白住到什么时候？三年了，你挣的钱够你买下这个区所有的房子了，能不能找点自己的生活。”

“我们一年在海上那么久，买房子太浪费了，再说英法都已经缔结和平协议了，我们还有必回伦敦吗？”

“那也不是你在这里白吃白住，还试图让我给你当厨师的理由。”

“那当然不是，我的理由是我是你最好的大副，你不该跟你最好的大副计较房租和煎蛋卷。”

门铃声响起时，卡西还在给自己的蛋卷做最后的装饰，他总是这样，不做则已，做就追求细节完美。这也是他急于把整理习惯极差的房客赶走的原因之一，只要拉莫斯在，他的家就从来不会整齐。

“去开门！”

“好的，你看我不在你可怎么办？蛋卷快一点，Sese要饿死了。”

“你好，我找伊克尔·卡西利亚斯。”哈维的笑容在看清楚应门的人之后僵在了脸上。

“你是谁？”

“我是……我是他的好朋友，我叫哈维。”

“朋友，我怎么没听他提过？”拉莫斯转身冲着卡西的方向喊道，“你认识一个叫哈维的人吗？”

卡西略愣了愣才反应过来，回话道：“认识，让他进来吧。”

拉莫斯才要让哈维进来，哈维已经直接推开了拉莫斯自顾自走进了屋里。“所以这就是你非要离开巴塞罗那的原因？”哈维说得意有所指，拉莫斯意识到这当中已经有了误会。

卡西白了哈维一眼，不甘示弱地回应道：“管他什么原因，你三年后再问还有必要吗？”

“没必要！”

卡西端着一盘蛋卷走到了桌前，径直把盘子放在了拉莫斯的面前，“nene，你要的培根蛋卷，你先吃吧，我还要去煎一份我的。”

拉莫斯几乎不敢相信他的耳朵，不过他立即明白了状况，“好的，melon。”

哈维看着他们“nene”“melon”亲密的不行，气得简直要冒烟，冷着脸清了清嗓子。

卡西这才像是想起有这么一号人似的，“你来这里有什么事儿？”

哈维想了想逼着自己缓和了脸色才开口：“我想请你帮忙找一个人。”

“谁？”

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”

拉莫斯猛地抬起了头，引来哈维一个带着嫌弃的眼神，他又继续埋头吃起了蛋卷。

“为什么？”

“Geri他……不太好。”

卡西默默按住了拉莫斯的手，才又问道：“Geri，他怎么了？”

“没人知道他怎么了，哪怕是我，Leo，他都不说。除了忙政事就是喝酒，我每次见到他都觉得他想把自己折磨死。”

“这是因为塞尔吉·奥拉莫斯？”

“我不知道，我和Leo都觉得我们得试试，或许是因为他，或许不是，但他如果回去，Geri可能会好些，他这样太让人担心了。”

“这……我不能替他做主。”

“我知道，所以告诉我他的下落，我去找他。”

“不用了，我会告诉他，如果他愿意回去，我再通知你。”

“Iker，我不是开玩笑，Geri继续这样下去会死的。”

“我知道，我也很担心Geri，但是我不能替他做决定。”

“就这样？”

“是，我想我们谈完了。还是说，你想我跟你介绍一下他？”卡西指了指身边的拉莫斯。

哈维霍然起身，“不必了，我又不是来捉奸的，毕竟我有什么资格呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

因为皮克的缘故，拉莫斯已经很久没有关注过加泰的新闻了，更准确地说他是躲避着加泰新闻，毕竟皮克是那样一个话题中心的人物，任何新闻都可能不可避免的让他想起皮克那双宝石般的蓝眼睛。偏生卡西也是一样，拉莫斯猜是因为哈维，不过他试探着问的时候只得到一句：“我不想谈他，今天不想，明天也不想。”拉莫斯知趣的没有继续问下去，毕竟他知道不想提起一个人是什么样的心情。 

拉莫斯和卡西还是一起回了巴塞罗那，不过他们没有接受哈维的邀请住进哈维的宅子，而是找了一个普通的旅店，像他们每次航行靠岸的那样。旅店有各种不便，却有一点好，那就是消息灵通，想知道这个城市的新闻，大堂里喝上两杯就什么都清楚了。不过这一次，拉莫斯不知道他是否还会认为这是个优点了。

“嘿，你们听说了吗？里奥公爵的部队这次大胜，明天就能回到巴塞罗那了。国王会亲自主持给他的接风授勋仪式，据说要颁最高荣誉勋章给他。”

“嗐，这算什么新闻，自从杰拉德王子当上国王以来，他给里奥公爵授勋都不知道多少回了，我只关心明天庆典还会不会发点好酒什么的。那话怎么说来着，与民同乐嘛。”

“这还用你说，哪次少了呢，明天去广场上喝酒就是了。不过你说，里奥公爵这么年轻就被封赏成这样，有没有点什么不寻常的地方。”

“你要说有吧，他确实战功显赫，咱们国就没出过这么厉害的将领，你要说没有吧，他这才二十出头，军功这么高，咱们国王也不避忌，一个劲儿的封赏，这也是没有过先例的。你说当年老国王偏重的可是他亲弟弟，还不是闹出亲弟弑兄夺位的事儿来。咱们国王可是眼看着老国王在他眼前被毒死的，居然一点也不防着，还真是叫人想不通。”

“有什么啊，你这就不懂了吧。我可是见过国王本人的，当年庆典游行的时候，我离他也就两步远。你猜我发现什么？”

“你能发现什么？国王是个女的？”

“没那么夸张，不过也够吓人的。国王可是个Alpha吧，可是他那味道淡的，跟贴了屏蔽贴似的。我这辈子就没遇见过这么弱这么娘的Alpha。”

“什么？你瞎说吧，国王是不是怕游行的时候吓着别人，收敛了气息？”

“不可能，国王是不贴屏蔽贴，游行正是需要展现自己威严的时候，怎么会收敛气息。更何况，游行第二天典礼一切从简，不就是因为国王发情期撞了嘛。发情期前一天哪个Alpha能收得住气息？”

“那这也和他封赏里奥公爵没什么关系呀。”

“关系大了，国王的信息素还带着一股子清苦味儿，我之前也一直不懂那是什么，从没闻过那味儿。后来我一朋友从美洲回国给我带了点礼物，我一闻就是那个味。还记得里奥公爵之前被怀疑不是纯血统贵族，因为他信息素一股子南美马黛茶的味吗？国王信息素里有的就是那个味道！”

“你意思里奥公爵是个Omega？国王还让里奥公爵标记了他？”

“呸，你什么脑子，里奥公爵是Alpha这事儿还能假？他战场上信息素直接能压制身边的敌军，搞得还专门组织了针对他的Beta的刺杀小队，这事儿你都不知道？”

“那是国王是Omega？”

“呸，怎么就非得有个Omega的事儿呢？我意思国王和里奥公爵俩Alpha好了。而且国王还被里奥公爵标记了，信息素才会那么淡还带着清苦味。一个Alpha心甘情愿被人标记，而且还是个Alpha，这可是完全的臣服，咱们国王早被里奥公爵迷得神魂颠倒了，所以别说防着他了，就是把王位送给他，我看他都乐意。”

“这么夸张？你也太能想了。”

“要不你说他这样怎么解释？而且这些年也没听说一点订婚的消息，别国求亲的使节也不少吧，从来也不答应。要是这国王是个情种，心里有什么人，能娶不就娶了，要是什么特别的原因不能娶，怎么也得搞个政治联姻。可他继位这么久也没动静，为什么呢？”

“为什么？”

“怕里奥公爵呗。里奥公爵是个Alpha，他们肯定不可能，但是如果他娶个什么公主，里奥公爵要是怒了，这可是带兵的公爵。政治联姻反而会让政权不稳，当然就不娶了呗。”

“还真的是。”

“那可不。”

“说起来也真够丢人的，一个Alpha被另一个Alpha压，还是国王呢。就是咱们这普通人也受不了呀。还不敢找别人，他这是被里奥公爵吃得死死的。我原本还想过当年费迪南德公爵毒死老国王的事情会不会另有隐情，毕竟费迪南德公爵就算要在宴会上毒死老国王，也不会一点准备没有，束手就擒。现在看他这么怂，还真不是个策划流血宫廷斗争的料。”

“这话对也不对，当年费迪南德公爵毒杀老国王的时候，他的亲信随从都在身边，宫里的人也多是他的。听说，还就是里奥公爵保护了小国王才支撑到了亲兵赶到，拿下了费迪南德公爵。”

“所以咱们的国王大人就以身相许了？也说不定他早就跟里奥公爵勾搭上了，为了让公爵保护他，否则凭他跟费迪南德公爵拿什么斗。老国王一年出现不了几次，费迪南德公爵摄政已久又深得老国王的信任。”

“管他怎么赢的呢，里奥公爵一定帮了国王不少。只是不懂他怎么就看上国王了，Alpha和Alpha有什么意思，信息素就够烦人的了，也没生殖腔。”

“权力是最好的春药。一个Alpha跪在你脚下的感觉就够带劲了，这个Alpha还是国王。你想想他跪在里奥公爵脚边求饶，甚至出席御前会议的时候还带着里奥公爵的东西，脖子上还有他的咬痕。我要是里奥公爵我也把持——啊”

卡西反应过来的时候，对方已经被拉莫斯一拳打到了地上。“Sese，你冷静些。”

“不，我最不需要的就是冷静。”说着拉莫斯又是一拳掀翻了酒桌上的另一个大汉。原本在酒桌上聊得兴起的五个人已经把拉莫斯团团围住。

卡西试图上前帮忙，却被拉莫斯一把推开，卡西知道拉莫斯需要打这一架，也就任他动手了。等拉莫斯终于打够了，小小旅店也被砸的一塌糊涂。卡西丢给店老板一块金币算是赔偿，才拉着拉莫斯离开了旅店。

“你还好吗？”

“你要是觉得我会不好，还会放我一个人打架？”拉莫斯笑了笑结果牵动了被打破的嘴角，笑得变了形加上又青又紫的淤青显得狰狞又滑稽。“当年船上的Alpha不服我这个Omega大副，我一次打趴下的人可比这多多了。”

“我不是说你的伤，你知道我问的是什么。你说这次回来只是看看他，人还没见到就为他打了一架，这也算是放下了？”

拉莫斯沉默地想了一会儿才说：“我不知道。”

“明天Xavier会带我们参加庆典，你想好要和他说些什么吗？”

“我不知道，Iker，我不知道。”

“想听听我的意见吗？”

“什么？”

“无论做什么决定，别赌气。赌气没什么好处，这一点我非常有发言权。”

拉莫斯笑了笑，“因为Xavier？”

“差不多吧。”

“我还以为你比我成熟得多。”

“成熟也会赌气的，不过替我自己辩白一句，可不是人人都有Xavier那么气人。”

庆典办的着实盛大，国王亲自出城迎接凯旋大军，而哈维卡西拉莫斯一众则在宫里等着庆祝宴会开始。哈维对于拉莫斯与卡西的关系还是有着顾虑，所以坚决作梗取消了卡西的宴会邀请，让两人只能以自己的同伴身份参与宴会。拉莫斯是无所谓，卡西却气得不行，“我就说不是人人都有他这么气人的。” 

“但是赌气没什么好处。”

卡西气结，还想说些什么的时候，国王和里奥公爵抵达的消息已经传遍了宴会厅。

皮克昂然走进宴会厅，拉莫斯才恍然发觉已经这样久没有见过他了。皮克着盛装礼服，头戴王冠，华丽的服饰让他显得英俊不凡。但是拉莫斯也一眼看出哈维没有夸张，皮克的状态很不好。他瘦了太多，信息素也如街头传言那样寡淡且带有清苦味。拉莫斯愣了一会儿才被哈维叫回了神，“该去觐见了。”

“哈维伯爵，伊科尔伯爵，塞尔吉奥爵士觐见。”

三人齐声行礼道：“国王陛下。”

皮克略愣了愣，迅速又变得神色如常：“塞尔吉奥爵士？”

卡西忙回答道：“塞尔吉奥爵士去年被英女王授封爵士爵位，为表彰他在英法之战中的卓越贡献。”

“哦，是吗？塞尔吉奥爵士，局外人还是不如局内人有趣是吗？想必您很自豪吧。”皮克还记得拉莫斯对他说过的话，他不是叛逆他是局外人，可如今急于抽身的局外人也这么简单的入了局。

“这是一份荣誉。”拉莫斯回答。

“荣誉需要行动捍卫，比如信守承诺，您说是吗？”皮克湛蓝的眼睛看着拉莫斯，眼中再也没有往日的深情，拉莫斯从没想过这样美的一双眸子也可以这样冰冷，如同那天冰冷的海水。

“是的，国王陛下。”拉莫斯知道皮克指的是那天他离开时给皮克的承诺，再也不回巴塞罗那。拉莫斯知道自己深深的伤害了皮克，这一切都是自己应得的，却还是忍不住心痛起来。

“好。”皮克说着举起酒杯，“为了信守承诺。”说罢饮净了杯中酒。

众多贵族见状忙一同举杯同饮，“为了信守承诺。”

皮克再没看过拉莫斯一眼，他们被礼仪官引导着离开。“Geri这是当了国王到底不一样了。”卡西没想到他会这样对拉莫斯，至少不是这样冰冷不近人情。

“你知道他不是这样的人，他可能只是依然受伤。”

“他看着很好，没什么问题。你把Sese找回来又有什么意义？”

“他不好，你看着就知道了，觐见一结束他就会把自己灌醉。不管是我还是Leo，Andres没人劝得了他。等会儿宴会结束，我已经跟Leo说好安排拉莫斯跟他单独见面。他在折磨自己，我只希望他能劝劝Geri。”

在一旁一直没有说话的拉莫斯终于开口：“他的信息素，是怎么回事？”

“什么？”

“他没有用屏蔽贴，但是信息素的味道很淡，宴会的宾客都贴了屏蔽贴，但也几乎闻不到他的气味。”

“因为你咬了他的腺体，Alpha的腺体本不该被标记的。要洗掉永久标记就必须切除一部分，腺体被永久损伤，就这样了。”

“他为什么一定要洗掉标记，多标记一个Omega对于Alpha来说毫无影响。”

“我不知道，去问他吧，不管你们之间有什么，去问问他，我想他会愿意跟你说。”

宴会才进行了一半，皮克就已经醉得不省人事，他被人扶到一旁的房间休息。梅西也找人带了话，鉴于皮克的情况，他可以安排拉莫斯明天作为他的侍从进宫。“让我见见他吧，等一等他会酒醒的。”拉莫斯不知道他的勇气是否可以坚持到明天。

梅西收到了哈维的回复，亲自走过来找到拉莫斯带着他去了皮克休息的房间。拉莫斯跟着梅西穿过书房往皮克的卧室走去，梅西的信息素贴翘起了一个小小的尖角，一丝清苦气息散逸在空气中，足够拉莫斯确认，这正是皮克信息素中混杂的气息。


	12. Chapter 12

醉倒的皮克倒是意外的安静乖巧，丝毫没有撒酒疯，只是安静的睡着。皇冠与礼服都已经褪下，仆人为他换上了象牙白的丝绸睡衣，整个人陷在大而松软的羽毛床上显得格外瘦削。皮克额前的头发略略垂下，软软的随着呼吸轻微的起伏着，一点一点的吻着他的额头。长长的睫毛在眼窝投下一片浅淡的阴影，皮克一向出挑的眉眼都显得疲惫且憔悴。拉莫斯静静看了一会儿，终究没有忍住伸手握住了他的手。拉莫斯意识到，在任何一个瞬间里，皮克手心这一点温暖都会给他勇气胜过不安与恐惧，生活却在瞬间之外。

皮克醒来的时候，拉莫斯已经握着他的手靠着他的床榻睡着了。皮克花了一秒钟感受拉莫斯久违的体温才坚定的抽出了自己被紧握着的手。皮克抽出手的动作成功惊动了本就睡的不踏实的拉莫斯。

“你为什么会在这里？来人！”

“里奥公爵带我来的。”

皮克见无人应答，知道梅西显然交代过他的侍卫，也没再坚持，只翻身下床走到桌前给自己倒了一杯水。“所以你的意思，我该杀了Leo？他如果想杀我，我的侍卫也会全然听命。”

“我……”

“你？”

“那是你的判断了，只是……只是我相信你对里奥公爵的信任远多于担心。”

“所以，您为什么会在这里，塞尔吉奥爵士？难道您的爵士也是这么来的？深夜流连在国王的床畔？”皮克放下喝了一口的清水，转身在酒柜里挑了一支威士忌，他尚在宿醉的不适当中，但他知道他需要酒精来应付这一切。

“我只是想来看看你Geri，你看着不太好。”拉莫斯看着皮克一口喝完了杯子里的威士忌，又抬手倒第二杯。他想要劝阻又怕适得其反，只默默咽下了关心的词句。

皮克看了拉莫斯一眼一边背过身去倒酒一边说：“杰拉德国王不是Geri，爵士您或许不懂宫廷规矩，却也不该犯这样的错。您更应该清楚，您没有立场对我说‘看着不太好’。宴会上我已经说得很清楚我希望您遵守您的承诺，您就此离开，我不会追究您的责任。”

皮克举起他的第三杯威士忌，手已经克制不住的颤抖，空气中的信息素气味也难以控制的浓了一些，酒精在他脑子里飞驰，头疼欲裂腺体也在突突跳痛，但他还是自虐式的继续喝着。这一切都被拉莫斯看在眼里，他的威士忌还没来得及喝完就被夺走了杯子。“别喝了，我可以离开，只是Geri别再继续折磨自己！”

“杰拉德国王，你再敢叫我一声Geri，我不会再轻纵你的无礼！折磨自己？真是伟大高尚的塞尔吉奥爵士呀，果真不负您尊贵的封号。可惜您什么也不懂，我只是赎罪而已。”

“什么赎罪？”

“与您无关。”皮克声音轻得如同叹息，他又拿起一个杯子继续倒酒。“塞尔吉奥爵士，难道你以为我这样是因为您的离开？您也未必太过看重自己了。实际上您说得对，一切都会过去，您真是个伟大的预言家。Alpha对Omega的迷恋，信息素的蛊惑，天真的爱情，所谓永久的标记，我们之间的一切，都过去了。我现在裁定您的无辜，您绝不必受善心的折磨，这样总可以安心的离开了？”

“不是这样的。”

“不？”皮克把酒杯重重的砸在桌上，突然向前一步一把把拉莫斯拉倒在床上。皮克一手压着拉莫斯的手臂，一手撑在他的肩上，靠近拉莫斯的耳边说道：“怎么，塞尔吉奥爵士还希望与我春宵一度？”皮克的手沿着拉莫斯的礼服伸了进去，重重的抚过他的腰侧，“您还真是个让人无法抗拒的Omega不是吗？”皮克的唇离拉莫斯的距离不足半寸，一路虚虚描摹着他的轮廓由胸膛一点点越过喉结到达嘴唇，眼眸。轻轻的气息打在拉莫斯的身上让他忍不住微微发颤，皮克猛地吻上了拉莫斯的唇，拉莫斯没有拒绝，不过很快皮克中断了这个吻。

“果然，也不过如此。塞尔吉奥爵士，你可知道会有多少Omega愿意在这张床上取悦我？您也不过是某一位罢了。您愿意奉上的对我来说已经一文不值，不论您想得到什么您都注定会失望。”拉莫斯一拳挥在皮克脸上，“混蛋！”

皮克不以为意的擦了擦嘴角的血迹，丢下拉莫斯略带踉跄的翻身离开，走入一扇屏风后。

拉莫斯知道再留下已经毫无意义，他略理了理衣服，起身想要离开。还未及行动，就只听见一声闷响，皮克当着他的面直直栽倒，重重的砸在寝宫里厚实的地毯上。

拉莫斯楞了一下才意识到皮克的晕倒并非因为醉酒，几乎慌了手脚。“医生！叫医生！”

梅西赶来的很快，在他赶忙派人去请了哈维。他们不敢贸然移动皮克，只给他稍微盖了一条薄毯。拉莫斯跪在地上握着皮克的手恐惧让他掩饰不住的微微颤抖。直到哈维赶来他才打起精神跟哈维讲了事情的经过。

哈维喂了皮克一些药剂，又气急败坏的砸了皮克屏风后的矮柜。“疯子，这个疯子，我就该让他去死！”

“嘿，他到底怎么了？”

哈维和梅西交换了个眼神，哈维指使梅西和拉莫斯把皮克搬上床，又赶走了仆人才开口：“我原本希望他自己跟你说，现在看来你们谈的并不愉快。”

“是的，我刚才还打了他一拳，就在他晕倒前。”

“你知道Alpha发情期并没有真正意义上的抑制剂吧。”

“我知道，因为Alpha的发情期并不是一个诅咒。”

“这可以是个诅咒，如果Alpha执意以此折磨自己。至少对于Geri来说，这是个诅咒。你走了之后，他的发情期都是靠抑制剂来压制的。”

“所以刚才他的手的颤抖并不是因为醉酒，是因为发情期压制？可你刚说过没有抑制剂。”

“传统意义上没有，但是也有例外。Alpha的发情症状可以通过另一个Alpha的信息素压制。Leo小的时候分化的非常晚，一度信息素不足，所以专门为他研制了一种人工信息素促进他的分化。现在他已经分化成正常的Alpha，但是他的人工信息素的方子一直都在。Geri用往腺体注射人工信息素的方式压制他的发情期，Alpha的腺体被注入信息素会有很大的副作用，这会造成极大的痛苦，更重要的是，这样对心脏的负担极大。今天不是他第一次晕倒，他已经这样很多次了，但不论他怎么保证不再用了，他还是会继续甚至我发现他在不断加大剂量。今天不会是他最后一次晕倒，总有一天他的心脏会再也无法承受，他会晕倒不再醒来。”

“所以你找我回来并不是看看他对吗？你只想我回来让他正常的度过发情期。”

“是的，我承认这并不光彩，但是我们没有办法了。”

“可惜你们想错了，他不是为了我。”

“他不是？”

“不是。他跟我说他是为了赎罪，我不知道这赎罪的意义，但是我相信他没有骗我。”

“好吧，如果是这样，那么抱歉打扰了。我知道您本不想回巴塞罗那，也请原谅Geri的无礼，如果您想离开，我明天一早便可以安排。”

“不，我不走了。”拉莫斯吻了吻皮克的额头，“我爱他。”

皮克再一次醒来时，拉莫斯正紧紧握着他的手，他焦糖一般甜蜜的眼眸正瞬也不瞬地看着他。

“拉莫斯！这一次我不会再放过你，我会把你关进监狱里去！滚出去！”

“那么就把我关进监狱，关进死牢，因为除非我死，我不会离开。”

“你发什么疯？”

“我确实疯了，我疯又蠢，直到我看着你倒在眼前的时候才意识到，我不能失去你。我爱你，Geri。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈，”皮克听见这话突然笑得歇斯底里，“上帝真的在惩罚我。在我的灵魂已经无可挽救的时候，‘我爱你’为什么偏偏要在这时候？”

“你没有无可挽救，没有早点告诉你是我的错，是我软弱逃避。我不会再离开了，除非你已经不再爱我。”

“我不爱你了。”

“我不信。”

“你想怎么样？我真的没力气去证明这样一个显而易见的事实。”

“好，那么告诉我你为什么要赎罪？告诉我答案，我就相信你不爱我了，我会如你所愿离开。”

“你非要我在你面前一点体面都不留吗？”

“你不爱我记得吗？那你又为什么在乎在我面前的体面？”

“好，你赢了，答应我不论我说什么，你都会离开。”

“好。”

“三年前，为了国王之位，我亲手毒死了我的父亲。我是个罪无可赦的弑父者，无论我做什么我的灵魂都已经无法救赎。如果你足够仁慈，你就不该救我，死亡于我反而是种解脱。”

“不，我不信！那时候你分明不想要继承王位，你说过要放弃王位继承权的，你怎么会为了王位……那时候，我在巴塞罗那的时候，为什么你什么都没有说？”

“我说什么？‘请在我脏的时候爱我？’Sese，让我们面对现实吧，你从未爱过我。”

“不，我爱你，在我离开之前我就……”

“别说了，这一切已经没有意义了。你得到了你的答案，请走吧。”

“我不信，如果你说的是真的，为什么你的叔父会被审判？不要骗我，Geri。”

“好吧，去皇家教堂问鲍比神父吧，他以前是我父亲的贴身侍从。他会真实我所说的一切，去找你的真相吧，然后离开。”


	13. Chapter 13

“让我进去！”

“对不起，里奥公爵，国王特别吩咐了不许任何人入内，您也不行。”

“如果我非要进呢？”

“那就只能得罪了。”

“好，得罪了。”说着梅西一抬手把侍卫长的胳膊卸了，一脚踹开了他身后的大门。“我19岁在战场上指挥战役的时候，你还只是个爱吃糖的孩子呢，也敢拦我。”

皮克早就听见门口这通争执，看见梅西和哈维破门而入也算早有准备，“好了Leo，公平点说，你19岁也很爱吃糖，现在还爱呢。放过我的侍卫们吧，你们上次让我那样‘孤立无援’我总得有所应对吧。”

“陛下！”侍卫长见他出现，也没顾得上自己的胳膊，先忙着行礼。

“没事，让他们进来吧。”皮克答道，说完又望向哈维，哈维翻了个白眼才不情不愿的去帮侍卫长复位了他的胳膊。侍卫长胳膊复位不敢耽误，立即退出了寝宫，关上了大门。

皮克又拿出两个空杯，指了指自己面前的白兰地，“一起喝一杯？”

梅西一把抢下了皮克手上的杯子把皮克顺势压在了桌上，“你够了！”

哈维在梅西的帮助下检查了皮克的腺体，显然他还在继续注射。

“到底是谁还在给你信息素，让我发现我非杀了他不可。你他妈的就非得在我面前作死你自己才行？！”

皮克挣扎着从梅西的压制下起身，“嘿，放轻松，你看我这次没晕，要看到好的一面嘛。”

梅西勉强拦住哈维没让他的拳头打碎皮克的颧骨，“Geri，你真的不能再这样下去了，你是国王。”

“哦得了吧，你们也得公平些，整个欧洲的君主，我绝算不上昏庸无能更不是暴虐成性。我履行了一个国王应当承担的所有义务，国库充盈，边境和平，巴塞罗那不会因为我这一点信息素与白兰地而陷落。”

“正因为你是个好国王，才更不能这样做。你这是在自杀！”

“或许是吧，我是国王，我有权这样做，也会这样做。Leo，Xavier，你们是我最好的朋友，但是你们也不能改变我的决定。你们可以阻拦我一次两次，但我才是国王，只要我想，我总能得到信息素，得到酒。我不会选择极端的离开，这已经是我能做到的极限了，这样我们也能有一个体面地告别不是吗？”

“你让我们看着你折磨自己，看着你一次又一次的视生命为儿戏？到底是为什么？我找来了拉莫斯，但你却还是选择注射信息素，你到底让我们怎么样？”

“他不是这一切的根源，别再打扰他，他已经有了自己的生活，不要再逼他来看我了。”

“他们没有逼我。”拉莫斯不知道什么时候已经站在了哈维的身后。

皮克抬头看见了拉莫斯旋即移开视线，“有没有也不重要，塞尔吉奥爵士不像你，我总是信守我的承诺。来人，给我把他带下去关进大牢！Leo，Xavier做下陪我一起喝一杯，答应我再也不带他进宫，否则你们也再不会被允许踏入宫中一步。”

“Jose我会乖乖跟你走，让我说完几句话！”拉莫斯挣扎着冲侍卫长喊道。

侍卫长还记得当年皮克嘱咐他一定要把拉莫斯安全的带到巴塞罗那的事，于是轻轻一点头默许了拉莫斯的要求。

“Geri，这一切不是你的错。”

“你又凭什么来裁定有罪或者无罪呢？”

“你说得对，我没有资格，所以我陪你。如果你想，我现在就能坐下陪你喝一杯。”

“不需要，我们已经道别过了。Jose，把他带下去。”

“好，从现在开始，你怎么对你自己，我就怎么对我。我会跟你吃相同的食物，会跟你喝一样多的酒，如果你继续依赖信息素压制发情期，那么我就会用催化剂。我不会接受除了你之外的任何一个Alpha，也不会用任何一点抑制剂。你说得对，你是国王，谁都阻止不了你，我也不准备阻止你。哪怕我不认为这是你应当背负的罪孽，我也无法想象背负着一切的你有多么的辛苦，但是如果你真的坚持不下去，你想结束这一切，那就去做吧，无论什么选择我陪你。”

“你这样毫无意义，这不会改变任何事！”

“对，我知道你不爱我，所以你不会改变。没关系我也不会改变，你同样拦不住我。”

哈维和梅西看见皮克明显有了动摇的趋势，迅速达成了让他们单独谈谈的共识。“咳，我们还有点事，我们先走了。”

皮克也确实不想在他们面前跟拉莫斯争执下去，也由得他们离开。等屋里只剩下皮克和拉莫斯，皮克才终于开口：“你不觉得你伟大的爱过分可笑吗？在我拥有一切的时候，在我愿意平民也好贵族也罢任你选择的时候，你坚定的告诉我你不爱我。如今我落魄了你又对我爱意拳拳，难以自已。我管不了你泛滥的同情心，但是如果你以为我会任由你可怜施舍你就大错特错了。”

拉莫斯不顾皮克的怒火，上前握住了皮克的手，“我知道你并不信我早就爱着你，但如果我告诉你，当年我离开的时候，我曾以为我决心为你生下一个孩子呢？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你听我说——”皮克大笑不止的样子让拉莫斯心慌又心疼。

“省省吧，有那么一刻我真的相信你能说出点什么证据来，可偏偏是这件事。你怎么敢用我们的孩子来编这个谎言？”

“是真的！”

“好，不妨听听我的这一面再来决定要不要继续编下去？你一直不想要我的孩子，一直在瞒着我服用避孕药，可是有一阵你突然恶心想吐，你想到你可能怀孕了，所以就找了Iker帮你检查。Iker告诉你你确实怀孕了，于是你让他给你找了堕胎药。你吃了药才发觉一切只是虚惊一场，但是你受够了待在一个你不爱的人的身边，担惊受怕生怕怀上他的孩子，所以你决定接受Iker的邀请离开巴塞罗那。”

“你？”

“呵，我怎么知道？因为那时候我迫切想要一个答案，我注意到了你那时的反常，知道你求Iker帮你找医生检查。我也知道你一直在避孕，虽然你瞒着我，我还是坚信总有一天你会对我坦白。我从不想在你没准备好的情况下强加孩子给你。我要的是如果有一天，你终于爱上我，那不会是因为孩子或者别的任何什么缘故，只是，因为我。我也一直在吃避孕药，所以我知道检查结果会是什么，我还是请Iker帮我说一个谎，我需要知道你会怎么选择。我答应他我不会阻止你的决定，不论那是什么。你选择堕胎，你甚至不认为你需要让我知道这件事。”

“不是这样的，我承认我要了堕胎药，但那只是一个下意识的反应，我没有吃。”

“我亲眼看着你从Iker那里拿回来的药瓶空空如也，那瓶子里的药片是我亲手放进去的。呵，可笑的是，我那时候就知道你会选择吃药，怕药片伤身换成了维生素片。”

“不，我把药倒进海里了。”

“哦，是吗？这可真感人啊。你愿意生下一个我们的孩子，你但是你不愿意把这个孩子的存在告诉我，你甚至在这一切之后就选择了离开，真是伟大又深刻的爱情。”

“因为我害怕！因为爱从来没给我什么好结果。我父母说他们离开齐达内的庇佑因为想要让我自由，我离开齐达内之后，他们也再没试过找我。不管怎么不光彩，我从没有改过名字，可是他们没找过我，他们以我这个巴黎最知名的婊子为耻。我卖了我自己只为了让齐达内帮我妹妹治病，可是她还是死了，那个说着哥哥会成为最英勇的骑士的妹妹葬在哪里我都不知道。有时候我不禁会想，如果她活着，她会怎么看我？齐达内就更可笑了，我爱上的第一个男人，我以为的爱情，他却当我是个有个性的宠物。我崇拜过他，感激过他，无可救药义无反顾的爱过他，但他消耗了我的勇气。所以当我发现我爱上你的时候，我退缩了。我本能的害怕，因为经验告诉我爱很伤人。”

“现在又有什么改变了呢？就是因为Xavier的几句话，你就战胜了你的恐惧？我还不知道他有这样的本事。”

“我以前从没想过你会死，直到你就那样倒在我面前。我突然意识到，我非常需要你，我需要你好好的，哪怕你与我的生活毫无交集。在这个世界上，我不知道我父母是否还爱着我，我不知道我妹妹是否以我为耻，我唯一笃定的是你爱过我。所以你怎么敢伤害这个世界上唯一爱我的人？如果你以为我会允许你这样做，你就大错特错了。”

“你太悲观了，当然不止我会爱你。”

“不，没有人像你一样。没有人会像你一样尊重的爱我，在我如此肮脏的时候。你问我怎么请求‘在我脏的时候爱我’。你就是这么爱我的不是吗？所以我告诉你，我不允许你因为你父亲的执念和复仇而折磨你自己，我不允许你用别人的罪孽惩罚你自己。你的父亲已经被费迪南德公爵控制时日无多，他为了他的野心和仇恨要你做局，以死夺回王位，这一切都是他要的，你已经给了他。什么见鬼的弑父，什么见鬼的罪孽，一切的一切都不该你承担。放下你愚蠢无用的贵族道德准则！你给我听着，我要你好好的活下去，我要你爱我，我要你！为了你哪怕要我和全加泰全欧洲的人争，哪怕要去地狱和你死去的不称职的父亲争，哪怕和任何一个残忍无礼的神争，我也会抗争到底，至死不休！”

“Sese……”皮克的蔚蓝的眼睛泛着红，他终于允许自己为父亲的死亡哭泣。

“哦，我的傻熊，我会永远在你身边。”


	14. Chapter 14

“Sese，毒死父亲的毒药是我亲手交给他的。”皮克被拉莫斯揽在怀里，声音闷闷的贴着拉莫斯的胸膛传入他的耳中。“那是费迪南德公爵夫人调香时常用的，父亲想要确保毒药与叔叔脱不开关系。如果他没有这毒药……”

“你父亲对你说如果你不给他，他就会要求普吉帮他找，所以你才答应。如果你不给他毒药，他会想出别的方式去攻击你叔叔。这是你父亲与你叔叔的战争，他的轻信让你叔叔掌控了王权让你叔叔悄无声息地给他下了毒，他要夺回来就自然要付出代价。”

“如果我没有那么任性，如果我早一点关心政务，父亲或许不会把一切都交给叔叔。”

“他是国王，他有他的责任，他选择了逃避就要承担逃避的代价。”

“如果……”

拉莫斯捧起皮克的脸，阻止他继续归罪于自己。“我知道你父亲的死让你很伤心，我知道你希望你自己能够阻止这一切，但哪怕你是君王也只是个凡人。你想要做更多，想要挽回这一切，我懂得这种感觉，我只希望你明白你不必一个人。如果你执意要赎罪，成为一个更好的国王吧。你父亲没能够做到的事，替他照顾好他的国民他的国土。”

“我不知道……啊……”皮克话没有说完剧烈的头痛突然袭来，他的发情期还没有完全过去，但是“抑制剂”的效果已经消失了。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，我有点头疼能给我倒杯茶吗，我房间里只有酒了。他们总会备上一壶，就在外面套间桌上。”

“好。”皮克肯放弃拿烈酒当水喝总是好的，拉莫斯乐得帮忙。

“你他妈想干什么！”拉莫斯想着外间的茶应当放凉了就想叫侍从再送一壶过来，谁知道刚回卧室就看见皮克正手忙脚乱的试图给自己的腺体注射。拉莫斯气的跳脚，直接打掉了皮克手上的“抑制剂”。

“Sese！我不是……我只是……”

“只是什么？我说了这么多对你就没有一点意义吗？”

“当然有，我只是还没想好，而且我的发情期已经被压制太久了，我不知道我能不能控制我自己。”

“杰拉德·皮克！我说过你打一针，我就打催化剂，我说到做到！”拉莫斯从口袋里拿出一只催化剂直接扎在自己的腺体上。

皮克没想到拉莫斯这么坚决，想要阻止已经来不及了，又看拉莫斯是真的动气了只好低声说道：“我没打，还没打呢，都给你扔了。”

拉莫斯冷笑一声，“还是我的不对了？”

“我不是，你听我说……”

“我们之间就是说的太多了，现在给我闭嘴！”拉莫斯拽着皮克的衣领把他连推带摔的扔上了床，接着直接摁着他吻了上去。

“Sese，你冷静点。”皮克勉强从拉莫斯带着怒气的吻里挣脱出来试图跟拉莫斯沟通，被拉莫斯直接按回了床上。

“我就是太冷静了！”

拉莫斯一把撕开了皮克衣服扔在地下，又飞快地脱下自己的衣服，一手已经握上皮克。皮克的发情期本来就到了，再加上拉莫斯熟悉的信息素四散开来，拉莫斯不过动作几下就已经硬的发疼。

“呃……”皮克没忍住呻吟出声。拉莫斯以吻吃下了他剩下的呻吟，他用力的吻着皮克，他要让皮克感觉到他的爱和他的痛。他们的吻以拉莫斯狠狠咬破了皮克的下唇结束，鲜红的血珠从皮克丰腴的唇上滚下来，顺着他的下巴流到他的胸膛。拉莫斯沿着血痕一点一点咬吻下去，刀锋与蜜糖，甜蜜又痛苦。皮克被拉莫斯折磨的要发疯，可拉莫斯比他还疯。他按着皮克不让他起身，深深吞下了他的欲望，啧啧的水声与浓郁到化不开的葡萄酒与青橄榄香气搅得皮克大脑停摆。

“Sese……”

拉莫斯放开了他，重新骑坐在他身上，又开始一点一点的吻着皮克的额头，眉骨，眼眸。皮克的手抚上拉莫斯的侧腹，他梦中无数次出现的曲线在他手的描摹下一点点变得鲜活。

“Geri……”拉莫斯刚开口，就侍者敲门，是拉莫斯之前要的茶送来了。

“Sese，门外——”

“滚！”

侍从识趣的没有再打扰，拉莫斯才重新开始他的句子，皮克已经被磨得不行，拉莫斯也不好受，“Geri，求我，让我允许你成为我的Alpha。”

拉莫斯的话意味着再次缔结永久标记，皮克沉默地看着拉莫斯，起身把拉莫斯拉进一个吻里。拉莫斯没有拒绝皮克的亲吻，但是也没有让他逃避，“求我，让我允许你标记我。”

“Sese，这可以等。”

“不，求我。”  
拉莫斯用情欲折磨着皮克，也折磨着自己，他瞬也不瞬的望着皮克的眼眸，蓝色的眸子再次涌起熊熊的火焰，一如初见时燃烧的冰海。拉莫斯要用这把大火烧灭皮克的执念，他们将会一起浴火重生。“你说过，‘我才是你的神，你的alpha，别求上帝，求我！’，现在求我让我允许你成为我的alpha，我的神祇。”

“求你。”皮克闭上眼说出这句话，这句话轻得仿佛一声叹息却重重的砸在了拉莫斯的心上。

“Geri，今天我向你奉上我的一切，你的一切也必将属于我。”

拉莫斯扶着皮克让他又深又狠的进入他，极致的快感冲击着他们的感官，他们思念这个感觉太久了。拉莫斯骑在皮克的腰胯之间腰肢起伏，皮克直起上身把拉莫斯抱在怀里，宽厚的手掌从背部一直游走到他的腺体。皮克埋在拉莫斯的肩头，嗅着他腺体里散发出来的撩人信息素香气。这个Omega曾经被他标记，他的气息曾经因他而不同。现在葡萄酒与橄榄香气里已经没有他的海风气息了，甚至他自己也变成了一个几乎没有气息的Alpha。那么多试探与隐瞒，误会与猜疑，一切都不再重要，拉莫斯逃回了他的身边，这才是故事的结局。

皮克吻上拉莫斯的腺体，让拉莫斯忍不住因快感过载而颤抖。他打开生殖腔，“进来，Geri……标记我。”皮克狠狠冲开那条紧窄的缝隙，拉莫斯早就动情内里湿的一塌糊涂，皮克被温暖的情液浇得差点丢盔弃甲。“我真的太傻了，我居然以为我能拒绝你。”拉莫斯的高潮伴着皮克低声的呢喃不容拒绝的降临。

最终皮克还是没有标记拉莫斯，他也没有在拉莫斯的生殖腔内成结。

“你这个死熊——。”

“Sese，我要标记你，我会标记你，但是不是现在。你愿意为了我成为这虚荣势利自大可笑的贵族一员吗？”皮克不知道从哪儿摸出一枚蓝宝戒指，跪在床上向他求婚。

“你见过有人发情期中间求婚的吗？我们甚至赤身裸体！”

“是啊，时间紧迫。所以快点答应我。”

“好吧，快给我带上那个破戒指，然后继续艹我！”

再后来，拉莫斯与皮克在巴塞罗那举行了盛大的皇室婚礼，且因为过于盛大而被信奉小而美的哈维与卡西抢了先机。拉莫斯与皮克甚至悄悄的不合规矩的出任了伴郎，只是当卡西与哈维终于揭露他们和好的秘密时，伴郎们差点当场翻脸。

“所以你们到底为什么突然就和好了？”

卡西笑着看了看哈维，“要不你说？”

哈维一如既往的面瘫，“你来吧，我想你很乐意来讲这个故事。”

“好。因为Xavier跟我说，如果我们再不和好就会是天底下唯一比皮克和拉莫斯还傻的情侣了。我们真的要因为这个在加泰青史留名吗？我想了想就和他复合了。”  
“杰拉德·皮克，你如果当国王还有些用处，就现在马上宣布他们不准结婚！”

“Sese，你这是要让我成为天下最傻的王了。”

“你给我滚！”

幸好翻脸的伴郎们擅长闹翻更擅长和好，皇室婚礼如期举行。国王穿着一身略显简朴的宝蓝色改骑猎装礼服却衬得他的蓝眼睛分外明亮，婚礼盛大，全欧洲的皇室都派人观礼，法国也排了齐内丹·齐达内公爵亲自观礼道贺。只是那时候拉莫斯已经不是那个巴黎乡下猎户的儿子，而是卡西伯爵的堂弟，英国的勋爵大人。国王大人十分喜爱齐内丹公爵的贺礼，以至于独独送了齐内丹公爵一件白狐大氅作为回礼。

里奥公爵终于洗清了自己与国王的暧昧嫌疑，在婚宴上没忍住喝了好多酒，醉的拉着意大利远道而来的克里斯亚诺公爵说个不停。据侍从说，里奥公爵醉了居然非常可爱，反反复复只有一句话，“我早就说我是清白的，你这个黑皮黑心的家伙！”听着不够礼貌，好在克里斯蒂亚诺公爵看在两国邦交的份上并没有生气，甚至还护送送醉酒的里奥公爵回了家。

哦对了，加泰小王子在一年后呱呱坠地，杰拉德国王以他父亲的名字给小王子命名，并终于结束了他在父亲去世后漫长的哀悼。杰拉德国王发现，哪怕是国王，新手父亲的日常也是手忙脚乱并着鸡飞狗跳，但这并不妨碍他在仅有能够睡觉的时间，期待一个小公主的到来。


End file.
